


投資一定有風險

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 單戀直男, 學長學弟, 暗戀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 「學長，對我這麼好，小心我愛上你喔。」「投資一定有風險，租金投資有賺有賠，住我家前請詳閱公開說明書。你是想流落街頭還是想愛上我，只能選一個風險低的了。」他好心收留打算辭職換工作的學弟，沒想到學弟家事全能，賢慧細心，天天煮晚餐等他回家。他日漸習慣，直到母親打來叫他相親，叨念著「要找個會打理家裡、會管帳、會照顧你的人。」他差點沒忍住，「這我學弟都做了。」才發現，最適合的人，不一定是你原先預想的模樣。





	1. Chapter 1

天氣很熱，店裡的冷氣開得很強，握著玻璃杯的指節末端泛白，冰涼的水珠滑過指掌，慢慢滴落在桌上。

「你根本沒有考慮我，只是自私地做自己的決定。」

李恕謙看著交往一年的女友，疲憊地嘆一口氣，「所以我正在跟你說。」

「你只是告知我，不是跟我商量。」女孩喝了一口冰奶茶，重重放下玻璃杯，指掌上的水珠被振落，「你有沒有想過你什麼時候要開始工作？」

李恕謙沉默一會，「拿到學位以後吧。」

「是嗎？」女孩冷笑一聲，「碩士學位還是博士學位？」

李恕謙沒說話，女孩的語氣軟下來，「恕謙，不然我們先結婚？你再繼續讀。」

「你媽不會答應的。」李恕謙低聲說，「博士生的薪水很低，我也沒什麼存款，結婚很不負責任。」

「你讓我等就負責了嗎？」

李恕謙凝視著她，「芷瑩，你不想等我，我不勉強。」

林芷瑩深深吸一口氣，從來不是這個問題，「不是我不想等你，是我的時間不能等你。不是只有你的學位重要，我的青春也很重要。如果你每次都把做決定的責任留給我，只是證明你很爛而已。」

李恕謙低聲說，「現在這個情況是，我已經做了決定，只剩下你要不要決定的問題。如果你真的要讓我選，我只能說，學位對我比較重要。」

林芷瑩轉過臉，忍住幾近奪眶的眼淚，談判已經破局。其實沒有誰對誰錯，就只是，他們在不對的時間碰上而已。她心裡一陣空落，忽然覺得沒必要再談下去。

「那就這樣吧。」林芷瑩說，「我們不是彼此要的人，我祝你單身一輩子，再也交不到女朋友。」她一說完，就站起身，匆匆離開餐廳。

李恕謙又嘆一口氣，一年的感情對他而言不是毫無影響，卻沒有重要到讓他為此放棄唾手可得的升學機會。

做決定的時候，總是只會選擇更重要的那一個。

○

林芷瑩的詛咒並沒有實現。

李恕謙在博士班二年級時認識了來做專題的學妹，他指導對方一個學期，學期末，學妹主動告白，兩個人就在一起了。

他和學妹學的是同樣的專業，兩個人相處討論的也是研究居多，學妹研究所申請了國外的學校，他還幫忙學妹準備備審資料，當學妹如願申請上美國常春藤名校時，兩個人開始了遠距離戀愛。

台灣和美國不只是遠距離，還有時差問題，兩個人同時在線又有空的時間少之又少，聯絡頻率愈來愈低，從每天一次到每週一次，甚至到每月一次。有一天，李恕謙在學妹的IG上看到她和一群人出去玩，一個男人站在她身後，手臂攬在她腰上，李恕謙傳訊息問學妹，那男人是怎麼一回事，不久，他發現自己被對方從臉書、IG到Line全面封鎖，就此斷了音訊。

李恕謙再遲鈍也知道自己被甩了，他沒有太難過，兩個人相隔那麼遠，情感早已淡去，學妹單方面的舉動只是兩個人解除交往關係的一個訊號而已。他一向務實，也不覺得有必要追究，他更專心在研究上，沒有再交女朋友。

他跟在指導教授身邊發了幾篇期刊點數不錯的paper，又留在實驗室做了兩年博後，離開學校時，承蒙指導教授的推薦，到中研院相關單位繼續工作。

中研院的工作地點其實和他以前的實驗室不遠，學術氛圍也很濃烈，李恕謙沒有適應不良的問題，在他開始工作的第一年年底，和整個工作單位一起吃尾牙，尾牙結束後，他告別同事，在去洗手間的狹窄走廊上，看見一對男女相互對峙，李恕謙停住腳步，明智地停在幾步遠外觀望。

只見「啪」的一聲，那女人重重甩了男人一巴掌，快步經過李恕謙身側，匆匆離開。

李恕謙慢慢走過去，本想不管對方，經過男人身側時，他卻忽然停住，「小憶！」

「學長。」男人摀住臉頰，「讓你見笑了。」

李恕謙稍稍打量狼狽的對方，提議道，「我們換個地方坐吧。」

小憶是李恕謙的研究所學弟，他念博四時，小憶剛成為碩一，他被指導教授指派負責帶小憶，與他討論研究進度，李恕謙有時候也會在學弟實驗做不出來時掩護他，或是在指導教授質疑研究問題時出面緩頰。

「過得還好嗎？」李恕謙主動問道。

「還行，普通。」小憶緩緩搖晃威士忌杯中的冰塊，「學長呢？」

「中研院天物所，老師介紹的。」李恕謙簡短回答，「你呢？」

小憶乾笑一聲，「我不想走學術界，現在在半導體產業工作。」

「嗯。」李恕謙點點頭，雖然半導體產業與天文物理不是完全相關，但就工程背景的學生而言，的確是一條出路，天文物理的學生畢業後如果不走學術界，在台灣很難找到工作。

「學長，你跟老師還有聯絡嗎？」小憶忍不住問。

「天物所和老師辦公室在同一棟，坐電梯經常會看到。今年聖誕節，老師還有邀請我去他們家玩，美國那個。」李恕謙的指導教授有雙重國籍，每年都會過聖誕節和農曆新年。

「那，老師和他那位，還在一起嗎？」小憶小心翼翼地問。

李恕謙覺得有點奇怪，但也沒多想，「你說老師和他先生嗎？他們已經登記了。」

「噢，」小憶喝了一大口威士忌，「你覺得他們怎麼樣啊？」

「什麼怎麼樣？」李恕謙一頭霧水。

「就是，你對同性戀的看法是什麼？」

李恕謙一愣，彷彿是第一次被問這個問題，「我覺得他們滿好的啊，」他想了一下自己的感情經歷，忽然認真地說，「其實我覺得，老師和他先生之間的感情是我看過最美好的，我一開始還以為同性伴侶都像他們那樣，反而有點羨慕。」

小憶忍不住又問，「學長，你可以和我分享他們兩個的故事嗎？」他進老師辦公室的時候，偶爾會撞見那個男明星，對方總是和老師一起坐在長沙發上喝茶，看見他進來，還會負責招呼他，熟練的姿態彷彿那才是他的辦公室。

「其實一開始沒有很明顯，所以我不是很清楚。」李恕謙沉吟一會，「我後來有單獨跟他們吃過幾次飯，那時候就非常明顯了，他們兩個不用講話，一個人轉頭，另一個人就會把衛生紙或醬料拿過來，彼此對對方的喜好很清楚。我也不太會描述。」李恕謙苦苦思索一會，「他們感覺就像是，只要看到對方，就很高興。」

「嗯。」小憶沉默了一會，「真羨慕他們啊，學長。要有一定的社會地位，才敢這樣不顧一切地公開吧。」

「你這樣說有點偏頗，」李恕謙中肯地說，「說起社會地位，如果非常知名，像老師他先生，公開反而更有壓力吧，就算是這樣，他們還是決定要公開，所以我很佩服。」

李恕謙忽然想起自己的第一任女朋友，女孩憤怒又泫然欲泣的臉瞬間浮上來，他喝了一口酒，慢悠悠地說，「我覺得人在做選擇的時候，一定會考慮兩邊的風險，選擇風險低的那一邊。但是，即使風險低，仍然是有風險的。只是，既然都做了選擇，那就好好地承擔風險吧。」

小憶笑了一聲，「學長，你果然跟老師很像。」

「有嗎？」李恕謙從來沒覺得自己像他的指導教授，那個男人優秀自信又強大，彷彿無所不能，碰到難題總是游刃有餘，他會一項一項理出頭緒，分析問題，找出解決的方法。

「嗯，老師自己說的。」小憶懷念地說，「就是第一次整個實驗室一起吃飯的時候，你剛好去廁所，田佳均趁機問老師覺得你怎麼樣，老師說，你是最像他的學生，只要你對自己更有自信一點。」

「我都不知道。」李恕謙笑了一聲，「到底哪裡像？」

「個性很像，學長你可能沒發現，你剛剛那個風險選擇就非常像老師會講的話。還有啊，其實你當年超強的，發那麼多篇paper，我在你下面做研究都覺得很有壓力。」雖然話是這麼說，小憶卻笑得很開心，「我當年超崇拜你的，當然現在也是啦。」

「那個啊，」李恕謙想了一下，忽然笑道，「你知道當年我在發第一篇paper之前，老師跟我講什麼嗎？」

小憶搖搖頭。

「他說，身為他的學生，要更有自信一點。」李恕謙笑著說，「也許老師早就知道我沒什麼自信吧。」

「不是。」小憶輕輕搖頭，「學長，你不是沒自信，你只是不說沒把握做到的事而已。其實這點也跟老師很像，只是老師氣場比較強，所以看起來你相對沒自信一點。」

「是嗎？」李恕謙一怔，「那還真是謝謝你把我和老師看得那麼清楚啊。」他又喝了一口酒，忽然話鋒一轉，「所以你今天為什麼會被打啊？」

「啊，」小憶沉默一會，「我工作單位主管想睡我，他老婆知道以後，氣沖沖地跑來罵我，說要告我妨礙家庭。」

「等一下，你單位主管是男的嗎？」李恕謙試圖抓重點。

「嗯，怎麼？學長，你不是說你不歧視同性戀嗎？」小憶握緊了酒杯，指尖略略泛白，那個場景似曾相識，李恕謙嘆了一口氣，「我沒有歧視，我就只是問問，你不要緊張。」

小憶似乎相信了，他放鬆指掌，李恕謙忽然慶幸自己在這麼多年以後，已經學會怎麼安撫他人的情緒，他接著問，「然後呢？」

「不知道，」小憶嘆了一口氣，「我沒有妨礙他們，我一開始也不知道他已婚，但是我沒有答應跟他睡。可是他太太已經打算鬧到公司去，我在想，公司也不能待了吧。」

「噢，」李恕謙也不知道自己能說什麼，「那你可以告發你主管意圖性騷擾你嗎？」

小憶嗤笑一聲，「學長你不懂職場文化，辦公室戀情要是爆發或衝突，被開除的一定是職位低的那一個。」

「那你要怎麼辦？」李恕謙問。

「我不知道，」小憶滿臉茫然地看著手中的威士忌杯，「辭職的話，現在的房租對我來說太高了，而且再找到下一份工作之前，我還是要先找地方住。」  
李恕謙頓時於心不忍，照顧學弟早已成了習慣，「我那裡有沙發，可以讓你睡幾天，等你找到工作再搬出去。」

小憶慢慢抬頭，用半微笑半嘲弄地語氣說，「學長，對我這麼好，小心我愛上你喔。」

李恕謙盯著他看了半晌，小憶忽然撇過頭去，白皙的耳朵在酒吧暈黃的燈光下似乎微微泛紅。

李恕謙忽然笑了一聲，「但是解決問題最重要吧，投資一定有風險，租金投資有賺有賠，住我家前請詳閱公開說明書。你是要流落街頭還是要愛上我，只能選一個風險低的了。」


	2. Chapter 2

小憶在這個月初搬進他家。

李恕謙一開始並不在意家裡多了一個人，他住的地方是一房一廳一衛，還附設一個小廚房，空間算大的，小憶出門在外，行李不多，大部分的雜物似乎都處理掉了，只剩下幾套換洗衣物。

小憶搬進他家的第一個禮拜，每天都會在家等李恕謙下班後從外面的店家外帶晚餐，連吃一周外食後，小憶終於忍不住問李恕謙能不能使用小廚房。

「你會煮嗎？」李恕謙有點詫異，單身男性會煮飯的其實不多，不一定不會，但總是麻煩。

「自己煮比較省，學長想吃什麼？」

李恕謙沉思一會，「番茄炒蛋吧，蔬菜就是秋葵和空心菜，不要苦瓜、茄子和茴香菜，其他都可以。」

「肉類呢？」小憶用手機快速紀錄要買的食材。

「家禽家畜都可以。」李恕謙笑道，「好像沒有什麼不吃的。」他忽然又說，「海鮮不要好了，我對蝦子過敏。」

「難怪以前大家提議吃泡菜海鮮鍋，你都不跟。」小憶恍然大悟，「任何海鮮都不行嗎？」

「應該只有甲殼類不行，例如蝦跟蟹。魚或蛤蠣就沒關係。」李恕謙補充道，「你喜歡吃可以買，只是要麻煩你分開料理。」

「不麻煩的，」小憶快速在手機記下，忽然聽到一聲輕響，李恕謙從皮夾裡掏出一張千元大鈔放在桌上，「伙食費，用完再跟我說。」

「學長不用啦，」小憶嚇一跳，「我都沒付租金，我出就好了。」

「工作那邊辭了吧？」李恕謙奇怪地說，「你要煮的話本來就會比較省，剩下的當作人工費吧，等你找到工作再跟我算。租金是一開始就答應讓你借住的，本來就不會跟你收。」

「噢。」小憶似乎本想再說什麼，李恕謙擺了擺手，「你不用跟我算這麼細，我的薪水還夠養得起我們兩個。」

「啊，」小憶眨了一下眼睛，似乎沒有找到更好的理由反駁，他沉默地拿起鈔票，「那就麻煩學長先墊了。」

李恕謙看了眼有口難言的學弟，久違的熟悉感湧上來，他笑了一聲，拍拍小憶的肩膀，「你不用想太多，如果你做的飯不好吃，我就跟你收精神賠償費，怎麼樣？」

「才不可能！」小憶直覺回道，見李恕謙懷疑地看他，不服輸地說，「學長你明天就知道。」

「好啦，」李恕謙又忍不住笑，他在指導教授身邊的時間很長，前前後後帶了不少學弟妹，小憶讓他印象最深刻，這個學弟作研究很認真，但有時候總會想太多，把實驗設計太複雜，反而繞了遠路，每次都在Meeting時被指導教授問到說不出話，總是要李恕謙去救場。

李恕謙轉移話題，「工作找得怎麼樣？」

「我丟履歷丟了好幾間公司，不過我前一份工作有簽競業條款，不能找太近的產業。」小憶有點煩惱，「年資不能用就很麻煩。」

李恕謙幫他想一會，「我大學同學之前在晶電，不是你那個製程端。你履歷寄給我，我再幫你問。」

小憶敏銳地問，「那公司在新竹對不對？」

李恕謙不太明白對方的問題，「你不想在新竹工作嗎？科學園區那邊應該會有滿多職缺的。」

小憶沉默一下，「也不是不想，只是覺得離台北有點遠。」

李恕謙更覺得詫異，「你又不是台北人，有關係嗎？」

「因為，」小憶忽然停住，轉而說，「有很多朋友在台北，生活圈也在台北，感覺自己去新竹工作有點寂寞。」

李恕謙沒想太多，「還有一個方式是你每天通勤，竹科那裡有客運站，一天發車好幾班，直達北車，一個小時左右就會到。」李恕謙忽然又想到，「但是你在台北租房子加通勤費，沒有比較省啊。」

「可以住台北感覺還是不錯的。」小憶含糊地說。

「也是啦，」李恕謙也沒多問，「你先寄履歷給我吧，我可以幫你問我同學。」

「謝謝學長。」小憶飛快地說，他看著李恕謙半晌，忽然笑道，「學長，你的公開說明書呢？」

什麼公開說明書？  
李恕謙愣一秒才反應過來上次的玩笑話，「你應該在住進來之前就問吧？」

小憶兩手一攤，「我走投無路，不來投奔學長就要橫死街頭，就算你這裡是地獄，有去無回，我也認了」

「誰家是地獄啦！」李恕謙笑罵道，隨手拿起沙發上買東西附贈的火焰抱枕扔過去，抱枕砸到小憶臉上，慢慢滑下來，小憶輕哼一聲，「看吧，熔岩地獄。」

李恕謙忍不住又笑，「再說就拔你舌頭。」

「我才不怕暴君學長，」小憶飛快地說，「你如果用嘴拔我舌頭，我很樂意。」

「你說什麼？」李恕謙沒聽清楚，「用什麼拔？神經病，誰說要拔你舌頭你都樂意嗎？」

「當然是要看人的。」小憶正經地說，「學長的話，沒關係。」

李恕謙又笑又嘆，「在說什麼啦？不過是住一下就要拔舌頭，我沒那麼可怕好嗎？」

「我知道。」小憶輕輕微笑，「學長很好，很善良，很溫柔。」

突然被那麼稱讚，李恕謙措手不及，總覺得有點窘，「好啦，我要去洗澡，等下換你。你自己看著辦吧。」

「學長去忙。」小憶笑咪咪地說。

李恕謙洗完澡後就回房用電腦，換小憶進去洗，李恕謙打開影集開始看，看了一集才聽到浴室的開門聲，李恕謙頓時覺得奇怪，就算是洗頭也不用那麼久吧？

他打開房門，看見臉色被蒸氣蒸得微紅的小憶，頭髮卻是乾的，李恕謙詫異地問，「你是不知道水龍頭怎麼開嗎？」

猝不及防地聽到問句，小憶嚇了一大跳，他含糊地說，「對，我一直搞錯方向。」

「你要記得按下浴缸旁邊的鈕，它的設計比較奇怪一點，我也不知道為什麼。」李恕謙忽然覺得自己應該先跟學弟解釋按鈕的特殊性，頓時心懷愧疚，他主動問，「你會不會冷啊？」

「不會啦，學長。」小憶尷尬地回答，「我現在知道了，你去忙吧。」

「下次不會，你就叫我一聲就好，我就在外面。」李恕謙考慮一下學弟的個性，又說，「你不要那麼客氣。」

小憶深吸一口氣，「我就是怕自己不夠客氣，走錯路。」

李恕謙沒聽懂，「什麼路？從浴室到客廳不是只有一條嗎？」

「對啊，只有一條路。」小憶看了他，勾起唇角，半自嘲地說，「只是不是學長那條路。」

沒等李恕謙回答，小憶便說，「學長你工作的地方有冰箱和微波爐嗎？明天我多煮一點，你後天可以帶便當。」

「有啊。」李恕謙看了一眼心思沉重的學弟，一時間不知道要說什麼，「那就麻煩你了。」

○

李恕謙打開家門，香味撲鼻而來，小憶拿著鍋鏟站在鍋子前面，聽到開門聲，立刻回頭，「歡迎回來。」

「好香啊，」李恕謙脫下鞋，走到小憶身後，從他肩側探頭去看，「你煮什麼？」

「番茄炒蛋，」小憶側首，看見李恕謙放大的臉，頓時被嚇一跳，匆忙地說，「飯還沒好，學長你先去洗澡好了，你洗完就可以吃了。」

李恕謙知道學弟一向細心周到，也沒多說，「那我就期待一下。」

等李恕謙洗完澡，客廳的桌子上擺滿了菜餚，每一盤都冒著熱騰騰的蒸氣，小憶還盛了兩碗飯，坐在沙發上無聊地切電視頻道，聽到開門聲，就回頭朝他笑，「學長，可以吃了。」他的笑容溫暖又燦爛，彷彿會傳染，李恕謙忍不住跟著笑，他走到小憶身側坐下，兩個人肩挨著肩，他拿起其中一碗飯，夾了點蔥爆牛肉配飯吃。

「哇，超好吃！」李恕謙忍不住驚嘆道，他看向小憶，只見學弟笑開臉，「學長你還敢嫌棄我的廚藝，簡直大逆不道。」

「我的錯，」李恕謙又去夾秋葵，清爽的青菜中和了口中的油膩，李恕謙滿足地嚥下食物，「真的滿好吃的，我之前去外面買自助餐，很少有煮得好吃又便宜的秋葵。」他看向小憶，只見學弟的笑容加大，眼睛亮的像在發光，他想起以前學弟每次被他稱讚都會露出同樣的表情，李恕謙就會忍不住多稱讚幾句。

李恕謙帶了不少學弟妹，對他們的個性也很了解，有些人的個性是稱讚不得，一稱讚就驕傲，有些人卻是沒有鼓勵和稱讚就不敢往前走，即使他已經做得很好，卻總是覺得不夠，小憶就是屬於後面那一種，所以每一次他實驗失敗，李恕謙總會鼓勵他不要放棄。

「看吧，學長，你還說要收精神賠償。」小憶得意洋洋地跟著吃，「我有多煮一些，你明天可以帶便當。」

這個對話實在太日常，李恕謙忍不住笑，「跟你結婚一定很幸福，每天都有好吃的。」

小憶一愣，那個表情讓李恕謙覺得自己說錯話，他補充道，「我沒別的意思。」話才說完，小憶又愣，李恕謙覺得自己愈描愈黑，正想再說，小憶已經輕描淡寫地說，「那要有人願意跟我結婚才行。」

李恕謙在那句話裡聽見了惆悵，他習慣性拍了拍小憶的肩，「一定會有的。」

餐後，小憶切了一盤水果給他，兩個人窩在沙發上看電視，小憶切了Netflix，兩個人挑片挑半天，小憶忽然停住，「學長，這部是不是——」

李恕謙點頭，「對，這部是陸臣哥主演的。」陸臣哥就是指導教授的先生。

「那我們看這部吧。」小憶興致勃勃地說，「我還沒看過。」

李恕謙很久沒看國片，他沒意見，開始播放前，小憶又去打了兩杯木瓜牛奶，兩個人邊喝邊吃水果，螢幕開始播映《畢生》。

一部紀念畢聲義和他同性伴侶的真實故事改編電影。


	3. Chapter 3

李恕謙對畢聲義教授的故事略有耳聞，這件事當時在台灣鬧得很大，相戀三十五年的同性戀人因為法律不承認婚姻關係而不能簽彼此的手術同意書，在其中一方死亡的情況下，畢教授還失去與戀人的共同財產，心灰意冷之下，他從十樓一躍而下，自殺身亡。

這起悲劇改變許多人對同性戀的心態，李恕謙的媽媽就是其中一個，她當年本是愛家盟的支持者，直到這起事件之後，她的心態逐漸轉變了，她知道李恕謙有時候會去參加彩虹大遊行聲援同志，也沒有如往常表示反對，反而叮嚀他注意安全。

電影的配樂拉回李恕謙的思緒，畫面回三十幾年前的台北市立天文館，畢教授作為開幕典禮上的演講者，正在致詞，李恕謙一看到熟悉的陸臣哥，頓時覺得親切，只是當畢教授和他的伴侶曾嘉祥首次相遇時，李恕謙突然覺得哪裡不對。

他轉頭看向小憶盯著電視螢幕的側臉，小憶看得很專注，螢幕的光線在他臉上散成斑駁的微光，客廳的燈早在電影開始之前就被關掉，讓小憶側臉上閃動的微光特別明顯，李恕謙不好打斷學弟的觀影興致，又轉回頭，沉默地往下看。

隨著日漸相處，畢聲義與曾嘉祥的感情愈漸濃烈，不久，兩個人相約到宜蘭旅行，入住飯店的第一天，壓抑許久的情慾終於爆發，傍晚的觀景套房裡，只見畢聲義背靠在曾嘉祥懷裡，曾嘉祥將他單手壓在落地窗前，隱在雲後的陽光淺淺透進窗內，整個畫面的色調是隱晦憂傷的藍色，彷彿希望與絕望的交界。

只見曾嘉祥在畢聲義的腰上輕輕摩娑，畢聲義瞬間弓起背脊，發出很慢很慢的喘息聲，當曾嘉祥的手下移到畢聲義的腰窩，縱身挺入，畢聲義的呻吟一瞬之間竄到房間頂端，在天花板反覆迴旋，逐漸累加，像一段優美的旋律，旋律忽快忽慢，時而驟然停頓，時而快速奔流，畢聲義的雙眼半闔，眉頭微蹙，像在忍耐疼痛，又像在忍受歡愉。

不能承認，不能掩藏，神智無可奈何地在理智和快感之中擺盪，曾嘉祥撞擊的聲音愈來愈大，只見畢聲義的眉頭蹙得更緊，神情卻是無可錯辯的歡愉，他似乎再也無法保持理智，每一次的呻吟伴隨著喘息又長又急促，他的頭仰得更高，袒露出整個頸項，彷彿即將窒息，極其渴望呼吸，他忽然轉頭用力吻住曾嘉祥，想從對方嘴裡汲取賴以生存的氧氣。

這段畫面既唯美又煽情，畢聲義的呻吟聲讓李恕謙坐立難安，總覺得自己窺見老師和師丈極其私人的秘密，他轉頭想問小憶要不要快轉，卻看見學弟向來白皙的側臉漲得通紅，呼吸急促，喉結上下不斷起伏，突然間，小憶霍地站起身，扔下一句「我去廁所。」就匆匆離開，背影怎麼看都像落荒而逃。

李恕謙按下暫停鍵，叉起一塊小憶切好的西瓜放入口中，冰涼的西瓜一入口，他才感覺到自己有多熱，他又吃了好幾塊，等了小憶一陣子，才見他從廁所出來。

學弟的臉隱在黑暗之中，看不清表情，等小憶走到他身側坐下，李恕謙感覺小憶身上泛出一絲涼意，髮絲末端隱約滴水，李恕謙忍不住問，「你剛剛去洗澡了？」

「沒有啦，我就洗個臉，」小憶乾笑一聲，「比較不會熱，繼續放吧。」

「好。」李恕謙重新播放電影，電影後半段沒有再出現第二段煽情戲，畫面結束在畢聲義跳樓的那一幕與他沉默的心聲，「我畢生所願，與你一同翱翔。」螢幕暗下，出現台灣同婚法在2019年5月17日三讀通過的字樣，兩個人沉默專注地看完電影，李恕謙把客廳電燈打開，看見小憶眼眶微紅，眼角含淚，似乎大受感動。

「結束了。」李恕謙問，「你覺得怎麼樣？」

「我覺得演得很好，很多糾結和掙扎都很寫實。」小憶拿起衛生紙拭過眼角，「畢教授跳樓的時候，我都哭了。」

「噢，」李恕謙不知道要怎麼安慰情緒激動的學弟，直覺伸手拍拍他的肩，「你們辛苦了。」

「學長覺得呢？」小憶的眼睛裡彷彿含著水光，瞅著他。

「我覺得啊，一開始，我其實有點出戲。」李恕謙實話實說。

「為什麼？」小憶吃了一驚，「你覺得哪裡演不好？」

「也不是陸臣哥演得不好。」李恕謙想了一下該怎麼說，「你知道我很常見到老師和陸臣哥吧。就是，我覺得陸臣哥旁邊站的那個人應該是老師，所以看到是別人，我覺得很奇怪。」李恕謙停了一下，又補充道，「不過等到習慣陸臣哥的扮相，後面就有比較入戲。」

「那你覺得這部電影怎麼樣？」小憶盯著他，「撇除你之前說的私人因素，客觀來說，你的感想是什麼？」

李恕謙想了一會，「我覺得畢教授的愛情很辛苦，感覺沒有遇到對的人，像是曾嘉祥打電話跟他說分手，他有聽到畢教授會在天文館等他的電話留言，卻還是讓畢教授等他一天，雨下那麼大，畢教授蹲在雨裡哭的那一幕，我看得很難過。」

小憶低聲說，「但那是不得已的吧，如果不是家裡逼迫他，他也不會跟畢教授分手，他自己在家也很痛苦。」

「話是這麼說沒錯啦，」李恕謙沉吟一會，「我之所以說，我覺得有些地方很出戲，可能是因為跟我自己認知的觀念不同吧。」

「什麼意思？」小憶好奇地追問他，那一幕讓李恕謙回憶起幾年前小憶在他面前追問自己的實驗是哪裡出錯的樣子，學弟雖然已經出社會工作超過一年，這點還是一樣沒變，李恕謙突然覺得小憶有點可愛。

「學長？」

「噢，」被小憶一叫，李恕謙這才想起剛才的話題，「就是，其實我看到陸臣哥就會一直想到老師。如果是老師，絕對不會讓陸臣哥站在天文館門口等他一天，不會讓陸臣哥淋雨，更不會讓他哭，所以我才覺得很奇怪。」

「情況不一樣吧，」小憶忍不住反駁，「老師家又沒有人逼他和陸臣哥分手。」

「嗯，」李恕謙沉默一會，「我也不知道，我就是覺得，不管發生什麼事，老師都絕對不會讓 陸臣哥哭的，不會這樣傷他的心。」他說完之後，兩個人一同沉默，李恕謙叉了一口西瓜，咀嚼幾口後吞下，又說，「也許老師的情況比較罕見吧，所以我才說，那是我看過最美好的感情。」

小憶垂眼看了水果盤中殘餘一半的西瓜，又看向李恕謙，「學長，愛情裡不可能沒有傷害，都是兩個人互相遷就磨合，用現實打磨彼此的稜角，你說的那種完美無缺的愛情，一定有一個人付出比較多，只是你不知道。」

「是這樣嗎？」李恕謙想了一會，總覺得很難想像老師和師丈之間的付出並不對等，他聳了聳肩，也不爭辯，「好吧，對了，這周末你打算做什麼？」

「想去全聯買菜，」小憶滑著手機確認，「我不確定你的食量，也不敢買太多，週末可以去補貨。」

李恕謙點點頭，「那我也去吧，幫忙提東西。」

「對了，學長，」小憶的表情忽然變得嚴肅，「你下周四晚上有空嗎？」

李恕謙確認自己的行事曆，「應該有吧，怎麼了？」

「之前說前主管的那件事，他太太威脅要提告，向我索賠精神補償費用，我後來諮詢我的律師朋友，由於我手上握有騷擾信的截圖，所以情況對我是比較有利的。我請朋友寄律師函給他們，他們大概是怕了，所以約了下周四晚上去調解委員會。」小憶簡短地解釋，「我朋友在台南，你到時候方不方便陪我去？」

「可以啊，我要準備什麼嗎？」李恕謙當晚沒什麼事，很快就答應了。

「不用。」小憶唇角揚起微小的弧度，「你在那裡，對我來說，就很夠了。」

> 《畢生》電影片段改寫自相關系列作《性愛筆記》Chap 7


	4. Chapter 4

李恕謙推著推車，跟在小憶後面，看他熟練地選食材，「學長，這週吃豬肉好嗎？再煮個清燉蘿蔔排骨湯，你想吃羊排還是豬排？」

「都好，再說下去我都餓了。」李恕謙小心翼翼地控制推車的速度，避免撞到前面走走停停的小憶，見小憶打算轉道，李恕謙望了推車裡的食材，「這些就夠了嗎？」

「學長，我發現你家附近有個黃昏市場，有新鮮的鵝肉和雞肉，一次賣半隻，不貴，每天很多人去排隊，我去買，我們可以吃吃看。」小憶興致勃勃地提議，「好吃的話，我們再買。」

李恕謙忍不住想笑，其實他對吃的沒有太挑剔，但看小憶這麼費心，也不忍拂了他的興致，「好啊。」

小憶又轉去買了幾把青菜，走到放調味罐的走道，這走道有點小，推車不好進，小憶回頭說，「學長，你在外面等我一下，我去拿幾瓶醬料。」

李恕謙點點頭，將推車推到不會擋住其他人的角落，他站在推車旁，邊滑手機邊等小憶，等了幾分鐘，小憶還沒有回來，李恕謙覺得奇怪，他走到放調味罐的走道口，正好看見小憶墊起腳尖，伸長手臂，努力想拿最上面一層的沾醬，他伸手搆了半天，卻差一大截，忍不住挫敗地放下手，又換另一隻手伸長去拿，又墊又跳，但還是碰不到。

李恕謙差點忍不住笑出來，他走到小憶身後，單手按住小憶的肩，避免學弟跳起來撞到架子，一手去拿小憶的目標，他比小憶高約一個頭，很輕易地就把沾醬拿下來，他沒改變姿勢，只是握著瓶身拿到小憶身前，垂首到他耳邊問，「這是你要的嗎？」

小憶一僵，在李恕謙反應以前，他已經靈活地從李恕謙的懷裡竄出來，李恕謙好奇地問，「你怎麼啦？」

小憶乾笑一聲，「學長，你下次不要靠在我耳朵旁邊講話，我耳朵會癢。」

李恕謙看向小憶的耳朵，果然如那一晚在酒吧裡所見泛起可愛的紅暈，他忍不住又笑，「你怎麼那麼敏感？」

「個人體質，」小憶咕噥一聲，「對啦學長，你既然來了，就把其他瓶也拿一下。」

「你要哪瓶？」李恕謙好脾氣地問。

「右邊第二瓶。」  
「左邊那瓶那個麻油。」  
「正上方的鰹魚露。」

李恕謙照著小憶的指示拿了幾瓶，小憶又去挑了當季水果和鮮奶，兩個人一起排隊，排到的時候，李恕謙掏出信用卡結帳，小憶拿著收據一項一項核對，李恕謙站在收銀檯末端幫著把食物放入購物袋，確認無誤後，兩個人各提兩袋食物，一起走回家。

李恕謙走了一小段，便打破沉默，「我在想，如果你要這樣買菜，可能買輛車比較方便。」

「等我找到工作以後吧。」小憶又嘆一口氣。

「我不是這個意思，我剛剛是在想，也許我該考慮買一輛車，這樣要載人載食物也方便。」李恕謙慢慢地說，「就不用走這麼遠。」

「你從家裡到學校坐捷運和公車就會到，有需要嗎？」小憶實際地反問，「停車也是個問題。」

「平常是用不到，但是假日就有用了，出去玩什麼的也方便，停車的話，其實我租的這間是有附停車位的，只是我用不到，平常都是借給別人停。」李恕謙向一樓的保全點頭，保全先生見他們兩手都是東西，便體貼地替他們按電梯。

「學長你有夠好！」小憶驚嘆，「你知道外面停車位有多貴嗎？」

李恕謙淺淺微笑，「反正我暫時用不到，不過買車就會把停車位收回來自己用了。」

「你想好要買什麼了嗎？」小憶見李恕謙自有規劃，忍不住多問，「新車還是二手？」

「我還在考慮，我同學推薦我買馬自達３，我算了一下折舊率和維修費，以二十年算，新車還是比較划算。」李恕謙踏進電梯，用手肘壓著開門鍵，等小憶進來，他見學弟似乎還想發表什麼意見，李恕謙笑了一聲，「到時候我就可以載你買菜，既得利益者就別再反對了。」

「我不是反對，是怕你花太多錢！」小憶直覺反駁，「學長，你平常有在記帳嗎？」

「沒有耶，不過我有一個定存帳戶和一個受薪帳戶，受薪帳戶每個月都會固定轉一筆金額到定存帳戶，剩下的金額用來支付每個月的生活費，我付款都是用信用卡，每個月繳款的金額差不多，所以我可以大概估算一下。」李恕謙老實交代。

「可是還有水電費、瓦斯費、伙食費和租金，這沒有算在信用卡帳單裡吧？」小憶犀利地指出，「你買車的話，應該還要考慮燃料費、停車費和牌照稅，你有算嗎？」

小憶雖然很嚴肅，但李恕謙卻只想笑，「你講話有點像我媽。」

「學長！」小憶叫了一聲，「我很認真跟你講！」

「我知道。」李恕謙踏出電梯，走到自己家門前，先把手中的購物袋放下，從口袋掏出鑰匙開門，「先進去吧。」

小憶跟著踏進李恕謙的住所，「學長，我覺得你是不是要把每條帳目都列清楚再考慮啊？」

小憶過於認真細究問題的樣子，真是一點都沒變。這有好有壞，當年他做研究雖然會繞遠路，但其實實驗室的帳目都是小憶在管的，從沒出過錯，就連老師也很放心，李恕謙邊想邊微笑，他垂眼看著忙著把東西放到冰箱還不停碎念的小憶，「而且你現在出的是兩個人的伙食費耶，要買車是不是要再節省一點啊？至少要好好記帳啊。」

李恕謙順口就說，「不然，你幫我記好了。你不是很擅長嗎？」

他才說完，只見小憶一愣，學弟抿緊唇瓣，李恕謙覺得玩笑開得太過，才要收口，小憶卻半嘲弄半認真地說，「我幫你記帳，那你的帳戶要歸我管嗎？」

李恕謙認真想了一下，「也不是不行。」他愈想愈覺得可行，小憶管帳的方式比他有系統多了，還會幫他整理要繳的水電瓦斯費帳單，加上目前生活開銷都是小憶在負責，讓小憶每段時間固定向他伸手拿錢，他怕臉皮薄的學弟做不到，既然如此，直接將帳戶交給對方管，可以一次解決所有的問題。

他走進房間，不久拿著一本存摺和一張提款卡出來，「這是我的受薪帳戶，就是支付生活費的，你之前不是有幫我整理繳費帳單嗎？現在伙食費也是你在處理，那用這個一起繳好了，我要用現金的時候再跟你說。密碼我等下寫給你。」

小憶嚇一跳，「學長，你太誇張了吧！」他把提款卡和存摺推回李恕謙懷裡，「這種東西可以隨便交給別人嗎？」

「你又不是別人。」李恕謙奇怪地說，「我看過你管過實驗室的帳，所以我相信你啊，」他看著滿臉緊張的學弟，認真地問，「我信錯了嗎？」

小憶抿了抿唇，雙手環胸，「這不是信不信任的問題。」他看著沒搞清楚問題在哪裡的李恕謙，忍不住直白地說，「你應該找你女朋友幫你管帳戶吧？」

突然冒出一個不在討論範圍內的名詞，李恕謙頓時感到莫名，「我現在沒有女朋友啊，」他回想一下過去的兩任女友，一個對金錢沒什麼概念，一個只打算規劃自己的人生，他又補一句，「就算有，也不一定會管吧。」

小憶張了張口，似乎想再說什麼，李恕謙又將存摺簿和提款卡遞到他面前，「你就當作是幫我節流，等我買車以後，就可以載你去買菜了，這樣不是很好嗎？」他見小憶有點動搖，又循循善誘，「你不用覺得有壓力，這個帳戶每個月都會設定自動轉帳到我的定存帳戶，所以也不怕你亂花錢，錢都只是用來負擔生活開銷而已。」

小憶遲疑半晌，終於還是接過來，「我會開一個估狗試算表和你共享，上面會有收支明細，發票我也會留下來，每個月我跟你對一次帳，避免出現爭議。」

「很好啊，」李恕謙微彎唇角，「就拜託你了。」

「嗯。」小憶輕輕點頭，看起來欲言又止，李恕謙習慣性地問，「怎麼了嗎？」

「就是，周四的調解委員會，」小憶垂下頭，盯著地板，「學長，我可以拜託你一件事嗎？」

「什麼事啊？」李恕謙盯著垂著頭，只露出白皙頸項的小憶，總覺得這個模樣的學弟有點眼熟。

「就是、就是、」小憶連說兩次「就是」，卻講不出下文，他明明已經想了好幾天，那句話卻說不出來，小憶握緊了手裡的存摺和提款卡，腦海裡瞬間轉過好幾個念頭，他嚥了口唾液，本想打退堂鼓，卻聽見李恕謙熟悉的鼓勵聲音，「有問題就說，我做得到，就會幫你。」

一瞬間，他感覺像回到過去，回到每次都有學長出面替他回答指導教授逼人提問的時刻，彷彿學長在，就可以替他解決一切困難，小憶閉了閉眼，忽然決定破釜沉舟，他飛快地說，「下周四，你可以假裝是我男朋友，陪我去調解委員會？」

話才落下，他頓時感覺到氣氛一滯，他不敢睜開眼睛，手心握得更緊，心跳劇烈，他喘了幾口氣，又說，「就是、我怕，前主管可能會、會想對我怎麼樣，如果、如果，讓他知道我有男朋友，那、那、也許、我是說，」說到這裡，他忽然接不下去，瞬間後悔自己的衝動，以為學長交給他存摺提款卡，自己就像是擔任了對方心裡特殊的位置，他又嚥了口唾液，慢慢抬起頭，看向還在沉思的李恕謙，嘴巴動得比腦袋更快，「啊，算了，當我沒說，沒事，學長。」

李恕謙看著緊張萬分的學弟，他太熟悉小憶這個樣子，這通常是出現在小憶被詰問時才發現自己沒看完全部文獻時顯露的心虛，他連找藉口都會結巴，這個學弟老實的說不了謊，李恕謙從來沒拆穿過他，指導教授也沒有，反而更放心地把帳都交給他管。

「好啊。」李恕謙決定答應，不管小憶是為了什麼原因，他都不忍心看小憶因為這件事這麼煩惱，這根本不是小憶的錯，他卻連工作都失去，再說，小憶不惜說謊都要提出這個要求，可見這對他來說很重要，李恕謙既然看見了學弟的需求，自然不會視而不見。

小憶眨了眨眼睛，不太確定自己聽見什麼，他應該要感覺高興，卻知道這不過是自己騙來的溫情，如果有一天，學長發現自己不過是利用他的同情心，騙他假裝同性戀，會不會一氣之下跟自己斷絕往來？

「還是算了。」他聽見自己乾澀的聲音，「沒關係。」

「何馨憶。」李恕謙雙手環胸，第一次喊出小憶的全名，小憶一怔，李恕謙微微一笑，「我既然答應了，就不會反悔。同樣的，你提出了要求，就不要反悔。」

「啊，可是，」小憶有些慌亂，忽然感覺自己騎虎難下，「學長你會不會、覺得很彆扭啊？」

「你看到老師和陸臣哥會覺得憋扭嗎？」李恕謙反問道。

「那不一樣啊，他們都結婚了耶！」小憶瞬間反駁，「而且你又不是、」他忽然卡住，說不出那個詞，小憶哀嘆了一聲，李恕謙忍不住笑出聲來，「我沒交過男朋友，沒有實戰經驗，既然要假裝，那只好拿我認識的那一對當作參考了。」


	5. Chapter 5

調解委員會約在板橋，週四下午，李恕謙提早結束工作，他先回家和小憶會合，他走進家門，只見學弟穿得很正式，眉頭輕皺，掩不住憂鬱，他挑起眉，「你吃飯了嗎？」

小憶搖搖頭，「我吃不下。」

李恕謙也不勉強，「那我路上買點東西先墊胃，處理完再去吃飯。」

「嗯。」小憶輕輕應聲，他背起背包，裡面是筆電和列印出來的各種騷擾信件截圖，他沉默地站在客廳中間，等李恕謙準備。

李恕謙簡單梳洗一下，隨身帶了皮夾，就跟小憶一同出門搭捷運，板橋調解委員會在捷運板橋站附近，彼時正是下班尖峰時刻，捷運站內擠滿上班族，兩個人隨著人潮上了捷運，就被擠到車廂中間，車廂內人很多，小憶個子不高，長時間拉著吊環很費力，他乾脆不拉，只是站著，李恕謙站在他前面，單手拉吊環，等待捷運關門開車。

捷運一啟動，小憶頓時重心不穩，微微向後倒，李恕謙眼明手快，單手鉤住他的腰，指掌搭在他背包上使力撐住他，李恕謙的力道沒控制好，小憶反而撲向他，整個人趴在他懷裡，車廂裡人潮擁擠，小憶一空出空間，乘客便往那湧去，填補了小憶的空缺，小憶頓時進退不得，車廂的空氣悶熱，他又靠李恕謙那麼近，搭在腰上的手臂很燙，指掌之下的胸膛也很燙，一時間，他只覺得自己熱的汗水幾乎要濕透整個襯衫。

「你有撞到嗎？」李恕謙低聲問埋在自己懷裡不出聲的學弟，忽然有點擔心。

小憶輕輕搖頭，髮絲輕輕搔過李恕謙的胸口，李恕謙覺得有些麻癢，忍不住想笑，但見學弟整趟路程都很憂鬱，不是笑的時機，他又收回笑意，尋思找個話題打發時間。

「你好瘦。」李恕謙用手臂丈量著學弟的腰圍，他單手就能環住小憶的腰，還能支撐學弟大半的體重，明明小憶吃的量和他差不多，「你吃飯都長到哪裡啊？」

「我也想要長得高一點啊，」小憶有點委屈，「學長好好啊，長那麼高，拿東西都不用墊腳，你是不是很會打籃球？」

這幾句話之間毫無邏輯可言，李恕謙試圖理解學弟的思路，「我以前有打過幾次，不過我覺得這可能跟基因有關吧，我爸也很高，但是我媽很矮。」

「噢，」小憶輕聲說，「我家都很矮。」

察覺學弟的落寞，李恕謙熟練地安慰他，「沒關係啊，矮一點也有好處，走路才不會撞到招牌或門框，逃難還可以鑽進小洞裡，而且長很高的人很容易被人瞄準，沒什麼好的。如果地震，天花板塌下來，一定也是高的人先被砸到。」

李恕謙的安慰也是亂七八糟，小憶忍不住笑出聲來，「學長，你在說什麼啦？」

李恕謙微微一笑，「高矮都各有優缺點，沒什麼好羨慕的。」

小憶「嗯」了一聲，他偷偷抬眼覷向李恕謙，輕聲問，「學長，你以前的女朋友都是哪一型的啊？可以問嗎？」

李恕謙想了一會，其實他兩任女朋友的個性不太一樣，硬要歸類的話，「大概是，很有主見的那種吧。」

「噢，」小憶沉默一會，又問，「你喜歡那一型的喔？」

被這麼一定位，李恕謙總覺得哪裡怪，「也不算是特定，主要還是看感覺吧。」

「那，」小憶小心翼翼地問，「你們為什麼分手，我可以問嗎？」

「嗯，」李恕謙沉思半晌，要解釋起來好像有點複雜，「第一任是因為目標不一樣吧，我大四的時候已經確定直升碩班，那時候就進實驗室了，隔年我修課的成績可以直接抵免博士班資格考的筆試，老師當時問我要不要考慮直攻博班，我有跟家裡討論，決定以後要走學術界，所以就答應了。當時，我女朋友想結婚，但是我還沒開始工作，覺得結婚有點不負責任，兩個人觀念不一樣，後來才分手的。」

「至於第二任，」李恕謙想了一會，「她後來申請到國外的學校去念研究所，遠距離的關係，我就被甩了。」

「你很難過嗎？」小憶微微仰頭，瞅著他。

「也說不上，」李恕謙也不會形容，「反正，我覺得就是時候到了吧。如果會在一起的話，怎麼樣都會走下去，走不下去也不用勉強。」

小憶偏著頭，「學長，你到底有沒有喜歡人家？你們怎麼開始交往的？」

「第一任，她是我高中同學的同學，我念大學的時候回去參加高中同學會，大家一起出去玩的時候認識的，當時很談得來，對方有暗示，我覺得可以試試看，我們就交往了。第二任是老師的專題生，進實驗室的時候，我負責帶她，她是個很會規劃自己未來的女生，學期末她跟我告白，我覺得試試看也不錯。」李恕謙講得很坦然。

小憶垂下眼，低聲問，「學長，有女生告白你就答應，你是不是都不會拒絕啊？」

李恕謙想了一下，「也沒有不答應的理由吧，沒有試試看怎麼知道合不合適？直接拒絕也太武斷了。」

「那、」那如果是男生呢？小憶抿了抿唇，垂下頭，連話都不敢說完。

「什麼？」李恕謙沒聽到後續，正覺得奇怪，他垂首，只看見學弟低垂的頭顱和纖細白皙的頸項，他忍不住問，「小憶，你不舒服嗎？」

「沒有，」小憶悶悶地說，「我是在想，你對你帶的學弟妹都好好，學長真是個好人。」

「會嗎？因為都是學弟妹嘛。」李恕謙倒不覺得這有什麼，「多照顧一點是應該的。」

「嗯。」小憶輕輕地說，「學長，如果你之前碰到的是其他學弟妹，你也會讓他們借住你家，對嗎？」他都不清楚為什麼自己要再問一次，好像多問幾次讓自己知道其實在李恕謙心中，他一點也不特別，就可以說服自己保持距離一樣。

「借住一陣子沒關係，總不能讓他們流落街頭吧。」李恕謙溫和地說，「反正我有能力，可以幫忙就多幫一點。」

「學長就是這點好。」小憶低笑一聲，差一點在聲音裡洩出泣音，他深吸幾口氣，鼻尖只聞到學長家裡沐浴乳的香氣，香氣帶起的回憶和情感讓小憶瞬間頭暈目眩。

這樣下去不行，小憶稍稍後退，想要拉開和李恕謙幾乎相貼的身體，李恕謙感覺到學弟的舉動，低聲問，「很熱是不是？」

「啊嗯，」小憶模糊地應了一聲，只聽見李恕謙溫聲說，「再忍一下吧，後面幾站就不會那麼多人了。」

小憶沉默地點頭，沒再說話，李恕謙感覺到學弟低沉的情緒，猜想可能是等會要進調解委員會帶來的壓力，便柔聲安慰，「證據不是都準備齊全了嗎？不用擔心。」他下意識學著指導教授安撫師丈的方式，收緊手臂，輕輕拍著小憶的肩背，「一定會沒事的。」

被李恕謙那麼溫柔地抱著，還那麼溫柔地說話，小憶感覺到心都發顫，忽然萬分後悔找李恕謙陪他來一趟，他小小嗚咽一聲，感覺自己正站在懸崖邊緣，就要萬劫不復，他閉了閉眼，一口氣說道，「學長，我覺得你不能這樣。」

「哪樣？」李恕謙疑惑地問。

「就是、就是，」小憶逼自己抬臉，正視李恕謙，「你的好要有限度，如果你對每個人都那麼好，很容易造成誤會。」他見李恕謙正要回答，又搶先說道，「就算是學弟妹也一樣，你這樣很不好，如果你沒有那個意思，就要保持距離。」

他說完後又垂下頭，沒聽見李恕謙的回答，小憶忽然覺得自己說錯話，他到底是用什麼立場去批評學長？更何況，他還是「既得利益者」，這種站在制高點的嘴臉太難看了，明明開口要求的是他，拒絕幫助的也是他，再說他又有什麼立場去嫉妒他未曾謀面的李恕謙的學弟妹，那些同樣可以享受學長溫柔也許還不懂得珍惜的人？

沉默半晌，他只聽見李恕謙悠悠地說，「我倒是不知道，我沒有保持距離。」

小憶垂著頭，沒接話，他只覺得自己站在這裡萬分尷尬，卻動彈不得。

「我並不覺得我沒有保持距離。」李恕謙慢慢地說，「事實上，我就是提供了他們正好需要的幫助而已，沒有多做。根據過往的情形來看，除了那個專題生外，沒有其他人告白，我假設其他學弟妹都沒有誤會。」

小憶覺得喉嚨發乾，更覺得尷尬，他完全不敢抬頭去看李恕謙，更不敢承認自己就是雖然沒有誤會卻仍然傾心還不敢告白的那一個，他又吞幾口唾液，「我隨便亂說，對不起，學長，別在意。」

「不，」李恕謙的聲音滿是思索，「你既然這麼說，一定有你以為的原因吧。」他垂眼看著還低著頭的學弟，「所以我剛剛想了很久。」

小憶忽然感覺到人潮開始移動，一大半的乘客都在這站下車，小憶掙脫李恕謙扶在他腰上的手臂，向後退開來，這才抬頭看向李恕謙，飛快地說，「沒有啦，學長，那就是我誤會了，你不要想太多。」

李恕謙垂眸凝視他，小憶向後退一步，側站到身旁乘客的斜後方，避開李恕謙的視線，「學長，我們快到了吧。」

「嗯。」

小憶站到座位前方，伸手握住扶手，他躲在其他乘客身後，垂著頭，開始滑手機。

直到李恕謙伸手拍他的肩，小憶才反應過來他們已經到捷運板橋站，兩個人一前一後下車，走出閘門，往調解委員會前進。

一走出捷運站，李恕謙就靠近小憶，伸手去握學弟的手，在小憶發楞之間，李恕謙指掌下滑，十指與小憶牢牢相扣，小憶嚇了一跳，「學、學、學長！」

「你不是叫我假裝你男朋友嗎？」李恕謙奇怪地看他，「現在不用了嗎？」

「啊，但是，那個，我是說——」小憶嘴巴開開闔闔，「不用做到這樣。」

「那不然要怎麼樣？」李恕謙更疑惑，「我是看老師和陸臣哥都這樣握，還是你想要別的握法？」

「是、是這樣嗎？」小憶忽然覺得他幫自己挖了一個很大的坑，完全是進退兩難，「沒、沒事。」

「那走吧。」李恕謙淡然自若地扣著小憶的手走向調解委員會，小憶一路上心裡七上八下，他看見好幾個路人因為他們相扣的雙手而回頭，心裡更緊張，手心微微冒汗，他覷向學長，李恕謙目不斜視地一直往前走，絲毫不受旁人的影響，他的態度感染了小憶，小憶深吸一口氣，抬頭挺胸，和李恕謙一起走進調解委員會。

他們到的時間比預定早十分鐘，小憶的前主管夫妻還沒到，調解人員剛結束上一個案子，小憶先向櫃檯報到，說明自己案子的時間，便與李恕謙走到一旁去等。

前主管夫妻遲到了幾分鐘，李恕謙感覺到小憶在等待時間裡坐立難安，他收緊了掌心，學弟望向他，他淺淺微笑，同時感覺到小憶放鬆下來，等那對夫妻抵達時，兩方的調解正式開始。

小憶前主管的妻子聲淚俱下地指控小憶勾引她丈夫，致使她家庭破碎，前主管則是表露出一臉悔意，說是小憶主動誘惑他讓他把持不住，希望小憶還給他們家一個公道，小憶則是默不作聲地出示前主管寄來的所有性暗示電子郵件截圖，上面詳細列出發信時間和信箱，小憶同時出示律師函的發信時間，表示如果不是這對夫妻迫使他離職，他不會主動發函。

其實調解的結果很明顯，小憶握有實際證據，在調解人的裁決下，小憶放棄追討聲譽損失的金額，只要求對方親筆書寫一封信函給小憶，坦承自己作風有失，並複印信函發給其部門主管，並要求前主管夫妻不得在日後毀謗小憶的名聲，若再發生，小憶可依此調解書聲討聲譽賠償金，兩方同意後，分別在調解書上簽名。

簽完名後，小憶終於鬆了一口氣，眼見前主管擺脫妻子，走過來要和他說話，小憶下意識後退，李恕謙站在他身後，伸手扶住他的肩，將他攬進懷裡，沉聲問，「請問你有什麼事嗎？」

小憶的前主管雖然長得不矮，但李恕謙長得比他更高，手裡又環著小憶，莫名有種氣勢，前主管下意識止步，「我就是想跟馨憶打聲招呼。」

李恕謙眉頭一皺，在小憶拿出信件截圖時，他也有瞥見一些，有些字句下流的不堪入目，現在寫出這些句子的人穿得衣冠楚楚，還把小憶的名字叫得那麼親熱，讓李恕謙很不高興，他的學弟又善良又貼心，沒做錯事，憑什麼要被這種人糟蹋？

他垂首看向懷中的小憶，只看見學弟緊抿著唇，沒答話，李恕謙很直接地說，「他不想跟你說話，請你以後不要再騷擾他，調解等同法律效力，請你遵守法律，」他攬著小憶轉身，和櫃檯確認日後細項，又留下自己家的通訊地址，才攬著小憶離開。

李恕謙牽著小憶的手，一路走到捷運站，小憶全程都沒說話，李恕謙盤算著晚餐，「我們去逛夜市好不好？」

「什麼夜市？」小憶回過神來，「不要公館，吃得好膩。」

「不然去饒河夜市？」李恕謙提議道，「你去過嗎？」

小憶搖搖頭，「會不會很遠啊？學長，你明天不是還要上班嗎？」

「還好啦，反正週五都沒什麼事。」李恕謙牽著小憶搭捷運，過了尖峰時刻，捷運上的人不多，兩個人相握的手很明顯，小憶有點緊張，他偷瞧李恕謙，察覺學長似乎沒有要放手的意思，他也不想提醒對方，結果兩個人一路十指相扣坐到松山站。

小憶其實不餓，但也不想太早回家，他拖著李恕謙走了一圈饒河夜市，點了份豬腳，邊走邊吃，逛到快接近十一點，兩個人才打道回府。

一坐上捷運的車廂座位，小憶就感到一陣疲倦，他垂著頭打起瞌睡，快到站時，李恕謙叫他，他才發現自己睡到一半倒在李恕謙肩上，小憶嚇了一跳，李恕謙已經牽著他下車，一路走回家，李恕謙用另一手開門，一踏進家門，小憶瞬間抽開手，「學長，你先去洗澡好了，明天還要上班。」

李恕謙也不推辭，「那等下換你，你休息一下吧。」

小憶在等待浴室時，總感覺李恕謙還牽著他的手，扣住他的指掌寬大又溫暖，像學長給人的感覺一樣。

他滿懷憂鬱地洗澡，慢吞吞地窩進沙發，心裡盤算著，他要加緊找份工作搬出去，再晚一點，他就走不了了。


	6. Chapter 6

這個月，小憶前前後後面試幾個工作，除了李恕謙介紹的磊晶部門之外，還有其他科技公司的製程單位，甚至有一個製程主管問他要不要考慮客服工程師的職務。

「我看你反應靈敏，口才也不錯。如果你不想要輪班的話，我們還有客服工程師的職缺。」男人身兼製程部和客服部經理，解釋道，「這個工作比較接近業務，上班時間彈性，不用輪班，不過有時候要在外地過夜，幫客戶處理機台問題，還要安撫客戶的脾氣。」

小憶拿著筆記本記重點，「我可以請問待遇的差別嗎？」

「計算方法不一樣，工程師輪班的話，超過八小時可以申報加班費。至於客服工程師的薪水是固定的，上班時間彈性，所以沒有加班費，不過每個月會有車馬費補助，你可以拿加油的收據報帳。」男人頓了一下，又說，「你有想過你未來的職業發展嗎？你想要工作和生活達成平衡，薪水普通就好，還是趁年輕拚一下，以後想做主管？」

小憶靜默一秒，「年輕的時候想拚一下，年紀大一點以生活為主。」

男人點點頭，「那我建議你還是選製程單位，這個職位的年資比較值錢，未來要升遷會更有籌碼，可以升到製程單位的主管階級，到時候會比工程師輕鬆一點。客服工程師當然也有它的升遷管道，不過如果要升遷，大部分的人都會選擇轉業務，不轉的話，客服工程師很難看得見績效，以這個職位往上升的機會不大，但好處是不用輪班，日夜顛倒的情況少，生活比較平衡。」

「我知道了，我會考慮的。」小憶在筆記本上迅速註記，「謝謝學長。」男人是大他好幾屆的大學學長，雖然小憶並不認識，但是對方一看到他的履歷就先自我介紹，小憶這才體會到校友的力量不僅僅限於他的交友圈。

男人揮揮手，「都是同個學校，學弟妹當然要關照一下。你考慮幾天吧，下週一之前回信給我就好。」

「好，」小憶站起身，背起背包，輕輕鞠躬，「那我先出去了。」

「希望可以聽到你的好消息。」男人喝了一口茶，「幫我請下一位進來。」

○

李恕謙感覺到小憶今天特別沉默，「怎麼了？找工作不順利嗎？」

「不是，我只是有點迷惘。」小憶扒著飯，「還沒想好要做什麼工作。」

「已經有offer了嗎？」李恕謙輕輕拍著小憶的肩，「不錯啊。在哪裡工作？」

「南港，」小憶夾了一口菜，整天都心煩意亂，「還沒想好要做哪一個，我順便在附近繞了一下，好像那邊房租也挺高的。」

李恕謙沉吟幾秒，回房把他的筆電搬出來放到客廳的桌上，將桌上的菜餚推到一邊，「房租合約再兩個月到期，其實我之前就有考慮，但打算等你確定工作地點再說。」他點開591租屋網，與捷運圖的視窗併開，「如果我們租在這幾個站附近，生活機能也好，租金也沒那麼高，離市中心也算近。你覺得怎麼樣？」

小憶一愣，還沒開口，李恕謙接著說，「我想過了，自己一個人租，要找那種有廚房的套房很少又很貴，不如我們租兩房一廳一衛，雖然沒有比你自己一個人租套房便宜，可是可以有客廳和廚房，你也可以煮菜。你應該吃不慣外面的菜吧？」

乍聽之下似乎很有道理，小憶差點要被說服，又突然想到他要搬出去的初衷，他搖搖頭，鎮定地堅持自己的立場，「這樣我們至少有一個人要轉車兩次，太辛苦了。沒關係啦，學長。」

李恕謙微微一笑，「我們可以住板南線，靠你那近一點，我可以開車上班。」

「什麼車？」小憶覺得自己的記憶混亂了，「學長你什麼時候買車的？」

「還沒買啊，」李恕謙奇怪地看他，「錢不是你在管嗎？我還想等你找到工作以後，找你跟我一起去試車，然後我們可以開始找房子了。」他邊說邊開了幾個租屋網頁，「你覺得這幾間怎麼樣？這週末找時間去看可以嗎？」

「等等等等，」小憶有點跟不上李恕謙思考的速度，「學長，你什麼時候要試車？」他看著李恕謙點開的網頁，忍不住說，「這個是捷運共構，一定很吵，不要。這個環境好像不錯，屋齡是幾年啊？三十年會不會太老？電梯有沒有定期維修？等一下，這間在夜市裡面，曬衣服一定都是食物的味道，不行啦！」

李恕謙照小憶的意見關掉了他點開的網頁，又開了幾個，「那這個呢？還有這個跟這個？」

小憶認真地閱讀上面的文字說明，「這個浴室沒有開窗，很容易長黴，不好。這個旁邊都是大廈，陽光進不來，白天一定很暗，不要。欸學長，這個有附一個停車位和機車位耶，好像不錯！」

李恕謙在一旁紀錄，「那我等下來打電話，這週六去看怎麼樣？先約早上，你再多看幾間，這週末看一看就可以決定了，然後下週去看車吧。」他把自己的碗和桌上的空盤子拿去洗，「你慢慢來，先吃飯，碗我來洗就好。」

「噢，」小憶心不在焉地應聲，心思全都在網頁上，他認真比對租金和地理環境，隨意地把飯扒乾淨就放在桌上，李恕謙把桌上剩下的菜用保鮮膜包好收進冰箱，洗完小憶的碗，又照小憶平時的習慣切了一盤水果放在桌上，坐近小憶身側，「看得怎麼樣？」

「我看了一下，第一間的性價比最高，有汽車和機車停車位，不過第二間的房間比較大，住起來比較舒服，第三間的生活機能很好，全聯走路就能到，附近也有便利商店，要繳款什麼的很方便。」小憶做了一個表單仔細比較，表單淺顯易懂，上面還列出各種優缺點，李恕謙頷首，「那我來打電話吧。」

「嗯。」小憶自然地叉起水果，這才反應過來，四處探看自己的碗。

李恕謙見狀，一邊等屋主接電話，同時用口型問他，『找什麼？』

「碗。」小憶輕聲說。

『洗了。』李恕謙指了一下流理台，小憶點點頭，便等著李恕謙問。

李恕謙很快和三個屋主談定時間，週六早上十點看一間，下午一點看第二間，下午兩點半看第三間，小憶將約定時間打在表格上，李恕謙道，「那就這樣吧，如果不滿意，我們下週再看其他間，週六傍晚去買菜。」

「好。」小憶打開手機清單，「醬油要買，還有衛生紙用完了，牙膏也要買一條。洗髮精也是，學長有慣用的牌子嗎？」

「沒有。」李恕謙搖搖頭，「我都是看什麼時候特價就買哪瓶。」

「那我覺得可以買跟現在一樣的。」小憶淺淺微笑，「我喜歡你現在的牌子。」

「你決定就好。」李恕謙站起身，「那我先去洗澡。」

等李恕謙離開，小憶叉了一口水果，慢慢地吃，他翻開手中的筆記本思考要選的職業，他還沒決定，李恕謙已經洗好了，「換你啦。」

「噢。」小憶慢吞吞地拿著換洗衣物進去浴室，漫不經心地洗澡，一邊還想，如果選製程工程師，要輪班，是不是就不能回家煮飯了？還是要選客服工程師好呢？薪水雖然稍微低一點，但是房租如果沒有預期那麼高，李恕謙買車以後再把他加油的收據拿去報帳，好像不無小補，而且生活也相對穩定。

小憶邊洗邊想，他擦乾身體，穿好衣服走出浴室，看見李恕謙正在拖地，急忙走過去，「學長，我來就好。」李恕謙收留他，還不跟他收房祖伙食費，他做這點家事應該的。

「你坐著吧，我快拖完了。我們兩個人一起住，家事本來就是要輪流做，以後也是一樣。不然到時候我們兩個人都有工作，不可能都讓你做吧。」李恕謙手長腳長，拖地很快，「你沒住進來以前我也是自己拖地，不是很辛苦。而且你以後如果工作回家還要煮飯，再叫你做其他家事太過份了吧。」

他換掉魔布拖把上的濕紙巾，扔到垃圾桶，「我去倒垃圾，你想看電視的話可以選一部，等我回來看。」通常吃完飯，他們兩個人會一起坐著看Netflix打發時間。

「好。」小憶見李恕謙已經拿了垃圾準備出門，就從冰箱拿出兩杯可樂，放在桌上，打開Netflix，用李恕謙的帳號開始選片，小憶邊切邊想今天的面試，還是拿不定主意。

『你想要工作和生活達成平衡，薪水普通就好，還是趁年輕拚一下，以後想做主管？』

其實以他的個性，他比較想選前者，可是他怕自己現在不努力多存一點錢，以後老了沒有存款，也沒有子女，晚景淒涼。但是讓他往上競爭，當主管帶屬下，也不符合他的個性。

當主管的話，還是要像李恕謙那樣，不一定要有魄力，卻能看出每個人的能力，分配適合的工作，還能照顧對方的情緒。

小憶沉悶地呼出一口氣，一時間竟做不了決定，等李恕謙回來後，小憶隨手選了一部電影，漫不經心地看，這是一部動作片，主角群很愛開車，還拍了一系列的電影，李恕謙看得認真，小憶悄悄用眼角餘光瞥去，看見李恕謙專注觀賞的側臉。

小憶忽然平靜下來。  
暫時先不要想了，好好和學長看完電影再說吧。


	7. Chapter 7

人只有一條路的時候，通常很認命，甚至會願意為此一搏，賭萬分之一的機會；若有兩個以上的選擇，就開始三心二意不乾脆，選了一個選項之後，又忍不住想也許另外一個會更好。

「你工作的區域都在Fab 6。」說話的是面試小憶的男人，同時也是製程部經理，在小憶入職當天，便將他交代給製程二課的資深工程師。「阿強，這是新來的學弟何馨憶，你稍微帶他先熟悉環境。」

「好啊。他要負責哪塊？」阿強的聲音透過無塵衣傳出來，小憶努力辨認對方在口罩和頭套以外露出的長相。

「先把三號機分給他，你訓練一下，等馨憶上手之後，你就輕鬆一點。」經理交代完之後，又轉向小憶，「這是阿強，二課主要的負責人，你有什麼不懂的可以問他，吃飯的餐廳還有洗手間在哪裡一定要問清楚。」

「好，謝謝學長。」小憶禮貌地道謝，感覺到這次工作的上司和同事相處起來比前公司親切。

「我先去忙啦，阿強，你有什麼事再打我手機。」經理向兩人微微點頭，便走出無塵室。

「你好啊，叫我阿強就好。你喜歡我怎麼叫你？」阿強轉向小憶，小憶在口罩之後悄悄彎起嘴角，「叫我小憶就可以了，回憶的憶。」

「小憶，滿可愛的名字。」阿強笑了幾聲，「走吧，我帶你看一下要工作的地方。」

小憶隨著阿強走，阿強邊走邊介紹：「二課總共有十七個人，三個資深工程師，五個一般工程師，九個操作員。一個工程師要管一到兩台機台，你剛來，所以管一台就好。」

他跟著阿強走到機台前，機台相當龐大，有好幾個反應腔體（chamber）。

有幾位工程師站在機台旁紀錄數值，阿強向他們介紹小憶，其中一個人便笑道：「阿強，你這樣介紹怎麼知道誰是誰，等下中午大家口罩脫下來一起吃飯。」

「好啊，飲料想喝什麼？menu傳一下，等下來訂，今天我請客。」阿強拍拍小憶的肩，「慶祝多一個人分攤工作啦！」

小憶跟著他們笑，知道製程工程師的工作雖不輕鬆，但同事相處起來卻很輕鬆，他不禁放下心來。

中午吃飯的時候，阿強召集五個一般工程師連同小憶一起在餐廳吃飯，也跟小憶分享許多公司的部門秘辛，例如他們經理是事業部營運長的愛將，年紀輕輕就管兩個部門，經常忙得不見人影，總之跟著他們經理沒錯，有朝一日一定會雞犬升天。

說到部門經理，小憶也有這種感覺。經理人不嚴肅，卻很可靠，說話也很實在，整個人有點像更懂人情世故的李恕謙。  
也許這就是年紀和歷練的差別。

第一天上班，小憶五點就被阿強趕走，叫他享受新手蜜月期。  
他搭捷運轉了幾站，一邊盤算著回家要煮什麼菜。

回家的時候，李恕謙已經在家了，正坐在沙發上看汽車雜誌，一見他回來，便笑道：「你回來啦。」

「我回來了。」小憶揚起笑，頓覺得一陣溫暖，「第一次看學長比我早回家，好稀奇。」

李恕謙忍不住笑，「工作還順利嗎？」

「還不錯，主管感覺很親切，不過我可能以後要加班到七點才能離開，回來可能要快八點。」小憶說道。

評估半天，他還是選擇製程工程師，就為了想在有限的時間裡多存一點錢。雖然客服工程師相對彈性，還可以多更多與李恕謙相處的時間，但這些時間不過是偷來的，是假的，他像賣火柴的小女孩，即便在火光中看見短暫虛幻的幸福，終究要被凍死在現實裡。

「沒關係，等我們搬家以後，會離你公司比較近，回家就方便啦。」李恕謙寬慰地道。

「學長，我不是這個意思。」小憶有點無奈，他本想說，不如他乾脆就搬出去住到公司附近，但李恕謙的說法堵住他的藉口，他想搬出去的意志再三被動搖，他下意識嘆出一口氣，視線瞥見李恕謙拿在手上的汽車雜誌，忍不住問：「學長，你想好要買哪台嗎？」

「我同學一直推薦馬自達，不過我對神車Altis比較有興趣，我有問車廠，業務說我們週末可以去試駕。」李恕謙翻出雜誌內頁介紹給小憶看。

「噢。」小憶半身探過扶手，歪頭看了幾眼，車子他也不懂，他只關心一件事，「這會省油嗎？」

「會吧。」李恕謙又笑，「重點是它的排氣量是1798cc。」

「有什麼差？」小憶好奇地問。

「牌照稅不同，排氣量1201cc到1800cc是一個稅級，1801到2400cc是另一個稅級。」李恕謙有點得意，「我是有做功課的。」

「還不是我在算錢。」小憶忍不住吐槽，他轉頭看向李恕謙，李恕謙剛好低頭，小憶的唇瓣頓時淺淺擦過李恕謙的臉頰，兩個人都愣了一下。

小憶嚇得後退，腳沒站穩，跌坐在地，肩上的背包落下，裡頭的東西全滾出來。

「哇對不起！」小憶下意識道歉，他還沒站起來，李恕謙已經走到他面前蹲下，「有摔到嗎？」

「沒有啦！」小憶悄悄後退一步，「學長，沒事。」

「小心一點啊。」李恕謙邊念邊幫他撿東西，「今天要吃什麼？」

他的問句轉移小憶的注意力，小憶邊收著散落的文具邊說：「薑汁炒肉好嗎？鹹蛋豆腐，再炒個青菜？」

「說的我都餓了。」李恕謙撿完東西，便站起來，一隻手伸向小憶，「起來吧。」

小憶伸手搭上，藉著李恕謙的力氣起身，他只覺得心跳快得不像話。

他藉故去備料，躲避李恕謙的視線，李恕謙似乎沒有受到影響，繼續看他的汽車雜誌。

吃完飯之後，小憶切了一盤水果，兩個人配著看了半部電影，小憶便藉口明日要上班，把李恕謙趕回房間去，自己早早上床休息。

結果一整夜，夢裡全是他反覆親吻李恕謙的臉。

○

李恕謙洗澡的時候，小憶已經把客廳的燈關掉大半，窩在被窩裡。

李恕謙洗完頭後，本想在浴室用吹風機，又怕吵到小憶，便拿著吹風機回自己的房間吹。上一次他這麼做時還在唸碩士，第一任女友來找他玩，順便住在他家。

當時女友忽然生理期，窩在他房間睡，他洗完澡後，便到客廳吹頭髮。女友後來發現他的體貼，大受感動，煮了一鍋紅豆湯帶到實驗室給他。

他關掉吹風機，隨手將吹風機擱在置物櫃。不知道怎麼的，他忽然想起這件事。

也許，就跟小憶不經意的吻有關吧。  
嘴唇的觸感有點柔軟，沒有口紅的香氣，和印象中不太一樣。

意外的是，小憶的吻他並不覺得反感。  
他笑了笑，畢竟小憶也不是有意的。

他在關燈之前將房門打開一點門縫，小憶翻身背對他的房門，縮在被窩裡，看起來已經睡了。

祝好夢了，學弟。


	8. Chapter 8

「你覺得藍灰色怎麼樣？」

小憶回過神來，看著李恕謙中意的車款，老實說：「學長你喜歡就好。」

「我覺得藍灰色滿帥的。不過我同學說，最好要買大眾色系，像是白色、黑色或銀色，以後比較好脫手。」李恕謙在汽車前方繞來繞去，「嘖，這台真帥！」

小憶有點想笑，感覺李恕謙像看到喜歡的玩具的小朋友一樣，掩不住興奮，他鼓吹道：「喜歡就買啊！不要想著以後要賣，你不是說它的折舊率很高，賣了不划算啦，學長！」

「真的喔！」李恕謙被他這麼一勸說，更忍不住心動，業務專員識時務地上前介紹：「這是今年最新款最流行的顏色，現在我們只剩一台，如果您喜歡這款，我可以賣你這個價。」他用手指比出一個數字，李恕謙回頭去看小憶，小憶輕輕搖頭，李恕謙回過頭，便說：「這超過我的預算，我再考慮一下。」

業務專員見李恕謙有購買意願，立刻問：「那您的預算是多少呢？我看看可以給您多少折扣。」

李恕謙又回頭去看小憶，業務專員順著他的視線看過去，機靈地問：「還是是這位先生想買車？」

小憶連忙搖手，趕快澄清：「不是不是，是我學長要買的。」他走近李恕謙身側，「不過我學長薪水有限，還有房貸要還，他本來不想買車，是我勸他說買車方便，所以他才來看。」

李恕謙順口附和道：「他說買車的話，可以節省交通時間，時間就是金錢，所以我才來看看。」

小憶咳了一聲，「買車比較方便啊，以後出去玩才不用跟團，還要配合大家的時間。上下班如果住比較遠，開車也會比較快。」這些話全部都是李恕謙拿來說服他一起住並買車的理由，現在換他說出來，倒是說得很順口。

業務專員跟著加入話題，打算說服李恕謙，「對啊，以後你要載女朋友出去玩，時間比較自由，也可以玩得更開心。」

小憶一愣，心口微涼，仍然笑道：「我可是說服我學長好久，他才願意來買，可是現在這金額有點高，那你看看能不能幫我學長實現他想買車的願望？」

業務專員更加熱心，「當然，當然。您的預算多少，我幫您算看看可以用什麼優惠方案。」

李恕謙張口說了一個數字，業務專員面有難色，「這太低了，我們真的沒辦法賣。我很有心想解決您的問題，不過大家互相嘛，這價錢開出來，我都不能做生意了，不然您看這樣好不好？」他用計算機按了一組數字，李恕謙垂眼看向小憶，小憶微微搖頭。

業務專員這下看出來了，他轉向小憶，親切地問：「這位先生怎麼稱呼？」

「我姓何。」小憶笑了笑，「我學長很窮的，你看如果是這樣呢？」他把業務專員的計算機拿過去，又按了一組數字。

業務專員更加為難，「這——我們真的沒有辦法。」

小憶老練地說：「那這樣好了。這個數字怎麼樣？但是你要送我們導航系統和高級音響，然後警示系統升級成這款，另外我想問這台車能不能開天窗。」

李恕謙就站在旁邊，全權交給小憶處理，也不插話。小憶跟業務專員來來回回廝殺幾輪，終於凱旋而歸。

李恕謙當場簽支票，付了訂金，又在櫃檯辦理二十四期零利率貸款。等待期間，業務專員與小憶閒聊，「你們感情真好啊。」

「對啊。」小憶隨意地說：「我們認識好幾年了。」  
「看起來很有默契。對了，您要不要喝咖啡？」業務專員指著不遠處的全自動咖啡機，「還是想喝什麼？」

「不用，沒關係。」小憶笑著拒絕，「我看他應該快好了。」

「這個辦起來沒那麼快。」業務專員又說：「我們的咖啡很香，我幫您端一杯吧。」

小憶見李恕謙還在填寫一大堆資料，便點頭，「好的，就麻煩你了。」

業務專員不久就端著咖啡回來，小憶接過馬克杯，黑咖啡帶著苦味，從喉頭往舌尖蔓延而開。小憶只喝了一口就放在桌上，不打算再喝。

「不喜歡嗎？」業務專員敏銳地問。

「有點苦，我不習慣喝黑咖啡。」小憶微扯唇角，「不好意思啊。」

「您要不要加糖和奶精？」業務專員建議道，「應該會比較不苦。」

「那就不是黑咖啡啦。」小憶禮貌地笑道：「我不喜歡加這些人工的。」

「真不好意思，我們這邊只有提供咖啡。」業務專員苦笑道，「我會跟上面建議多增加一點選項。」

「沒關係，沒關係，我學長也快好了。」小憶決定轉移話題，「你們最近業績好嗎？」

「還可以，都是托您的福。」業務專員話鋒一轉，「不過大部分一起來買車的都是夫妻或情侶，所以今天我有點搞不清楚你們是誰要買車。」他笑了笑，「你們之後是要一起使用嗎？」

小憶想了一下，「都是我學長開，我只是搭便車而已。」

業務專員點點頭，「我了解了，如果您以後也要使用的話，記得提醒李先生也要加保免追償，以後如果發生有車禍事故，保險公司才不會找你追討。」他又補上一句，「當然沒發生是最好啦。」

「啊，還有這件事。」小憶拿出手機，「那我研究一下，謝謝你的提醒。」

「不客氣。」業務專員笑了笑。

李恕謙正巧走過來，「我好了。要走了嗎？」

「好啊。」小憶站起來，「今天謝謝你了。」

「不會，日後有什麼問題歡迎打電話給我。」業務專員跟著站起來，送他們到車廠門口，「加油啊。以後就是年輕人的時代，臺灣真是愈來愈不一樣了。」

「是這樣嘛。」小憶隨口應道，也不知道對方在說什麼。

走出車廠之後，小憶又找李恕謙去全聯買東西。  
李恕謙習慣性推著推車跟在他後頭，他們偶爾分頭去拿生活用品，又在生鮮櫃前集合，討論下週要吃什麼。

回家途中，李恕謙興致高昂地說：「下週就可以開車來載東西啦，你就不會那麼辛苦了。」

「我今天才發現，學長你就是自己想買車而已，哪那麼多理由。」小憶笑道，「我今天幫你殺價，你要怎麼感謝我啊？」

「那我每天載你下班？」李恕謙提議道，「我看你下班時間不固定，太晚的話我直接去載你就好。」

「這樣太麻煩你啦，學長。」小憶斷然拒絕，「我下班時間真的很不固定，我自己搭車就好。」

「我有空就可以去，也不麻煩。沒空的話，我會跟你說。而且今天業務不是說，要加保什麼免追償，如果你也要用？」李恕謙問道，「那什麼？」

「不知道，」小憶也是第一次知道，「好像車險有不同的條款，我研究一下再跟你說。」

「就麻煩你啦。」李恕謙向管理員點頭。「你好。」

「今天又去採購啊。」管理員替他們按電梯，順手又按了樓層。「對了，何先生你上次送的滷豬腳很好吃，是哪裡買的？」

「謝謝，那是我自己弄的，下次有煮再分你一點。」小憶笑著道謝。

電梯門關上後，李恕謙好奇地問：「是上禮拜的滷豬腳嗎？」

「對啊，管理員之前來敲門，想問一下樓梯旁邊的腳踏車是不是你的，剛好我在滷，就分他一點，他好像很喜歡。」小憶跟著李恕謙踏出電梯，等著李恕謙開門。

「喔對，我有看到公告，現在樓梯旁的通道都要清空，免得影響逃生路線。」李恕謙打開門，「進來吧。」

「終於回家了。」小憶把生活用品堆在客廳，拿著食材到廚房，「今天沒做什麼事，也覺得好累。」

「怎麼會？我們做超多事，先去車廠看車，下訂，還去全聯買東西。」李恕謙在客廳整理生活用品，「洗髮乳和牙膏我拿去浴室放喔。」

「好。」小憶漫不經心地回答，一邊準備弄晚餐。

等李恕謙收拾完新買的日用品，小憶已經快煮好了。李恕謙本想去幫忙，手機鈴聲忽然響起，炒菜的油煙聲量大，他便回自己房間接電話。

小憶煮好後，去敲李恕謙的房門，「學長，吃飯了。」

「好。」李恕謙拿著手機走出來，「對了，下週三晚上，不用煮我的份。」

「你有約啊？」小憶從櫥櫃中拿出碗筷，準備遞給李恕謙。

「喔對，」李恕謙不在意地回答，「我媽叫我去相親。」

小憶手一抖，指尖微動，白色的陶瓷碗瞬間從他手中滑出去。

鏗鏘——  
清脆的碎裂聲響在時間彷彿停滯的空間中迴盪，陶瓷碎片散了一地。


	9. Chapter 9

小憶怔怔地看著地面上的碎片，才要俯身去撿，便被李恕謙制止。

「別動！」李恕謙半蹲下身，伸手攔抱住小憶的腰，「抓住我。」他一使力，將小憶整個攔腰抱起。小憶反射性攀住李恕謙的肩頸，環住他腰際的手臂精實有力，肩頸間都是熟悉的沐浴香氣，瞬間讓他意亂情迷。  
他收緊手心，抓握住李恕謙的上衣，悄悄靠近，想竊取一點妄想的題材，然而不過幾秒，他再次踏到地面。  
他被放到沙發邊，接著李恕謙去拿掃把和畚箕，清掃地上的碎片。

小憶還在發楞，碎片撞擊的聲響聽起來很遠又很近，他盯著李恕謙拿吸塵器的背影，機器的轟隆聲響蓋過方才的悸動，他苦笑一下，品嚐著自己替自己帶來的酸澀感。  
只要下定決心離開，就可以遠離這種狼狽的境地，他又偏偏做不到。  
自己真是犯賤又活該。

「好了。」李恕謙回過頭看他，「小憶，你的小腿在流血。」

「哪裡？」小憶回過神來，他抬起右腳，在靠近腳踝處看見一道細細的血痕，大概是碎片飛濺時劃傷的。

李恕謙回頭去拿醫藥箱，推著小憶在沙發上坐下，「你坐著，腳抬起來。」

小憶聽話地抬起右腳，李恕謙跪在自己的膝蓋上，左手握著小憶的腳踝，右手拿著雙氧水瓶，將雙氧水滴在傷口上。傷口瞬間冒出淺淺的白痕，小憶的眼角一抽，忍不住瑟縮，雖然腳上的傷口很小，他卻可以感覺到刺激性的疼痛。

「忍一忍。」李恕謙握住他的腳踝制住他的退後，輕輕用棉花棒吸去雙氧水，接著用曼秀雷敦擦在傷口上，最後貼上防水OK繃。

「好了，洗澡的時候小心一點，不要碰到。」李恕謙放下他的腳踝，收拾垃圾與醫藥箱。

「謝謝學長。」小憶小聲道謝，「快吃飯吧。」

兩個人先後洗手，接著盛飯。  
餐桌上，原先冒著白煙的三道菜已經涼了。小憶機械性地夾菜，放入嘴裡咀嚼，薑絲炒豬肉還帶著微溫，或著米飯的甜味一起入口，那本該是他的拿手菜，他咬起來卻只覺得滿嘴油膩。

李恕謙見他臉色沉鬱，安慰道：「不過是一個碗嘛，打破再買就好，碎碎平安。」

小憶微扯嘴角，「不好意思啊，學長。下次補你一個。」

「沒關係。」李恕謙並不在意，說完就埋頭吃飯。他今天出門活動，體力消耗較大，他吃得很快，吃完飯時，他抬頭一看，見小憶碗裡幾乎沒動。

「怎麼了？傷口很痛嗎？」李恕謙關心地問。  
「沒有。我今天胃口不太好。」小憶勉強笑道，他站起身收拾吃剩的菜餚，「我來收吧。」

收拾期間，他感覺到李恕謙欲言又止，但不想讓學長更疑心，他便裝作沒察覺。他快速地用保鮮膜包好幾道菜，打算等它們再涼一點後，收進冰箱。

「那你明天可以去看房子嗎？還是我自己去？」李恕謙又問。

小憶抬起眼，輕輕微笑，「你要去相親，之後很快就要搬出去了吧。還要一起住嗎？」

「還好吧。又不是說相親之後就要結婚，只是見個面而已。」李恕謙聳聳肩，「我覺得跟你一起住不衝突吧。」

小憶忍不住衝口道：「那是你覺得，不代表別人不在意！」他的心跳飛快，耳後發熱，幾次與李恕謙溝通未果，他對現狀的無力感與嫉妒隨著憤怒傾瀉而出。

李恕謙定定地看他，小憶撇過頭，走到冰箱裡，拿出一瓶可樂。他打開易開罐，灌了一大口，冰冷的飲料逐漸冷卻火熱的情緒，他回過頭，李恕謙仍站在原處，目不轉睛地看他。

方才藉著情緒脫口而出的真心話彷彿一把刀，橫空劈開兩人之間的空氣，形成一種真空狀態，小憶忽然口乾舌燥，說不出任何能填補沉默的場面話。

李恕謙若有所思地說：「你是不是——不想要我去相親？」自從他說要去相親之後，小憶的反應都很奇怪。

「不是！跟那沒關係。」小憶心虛地快速反駁，「我只是覺得學長應該要更慎重考慮自己的未來，像搬家這種事，跟你未來的老婆商量就好。」

李恕謙微微笑道：「謝謝你替我操心。不過現在想這些都太早了吧，八字都沒一撇。」

「嗯。」小憶不敢再多說，怕暴露自己更多真實的情緒。

「那你明天要去看房子嗎？」李恕謙再次問道，「我想說兩個人要住，還是兩個人都看過比較好，而且你又比較細心。」

「……好。」小憶無力地嘆了口氣，「我跟你去吧。現場看比較準。」

○

李恕謙到約定的餐廳時，女方還沒有到。他等了幾分鐘，服務生帶了兩位女士到他這桌，一位是媒人，一位是他的相親對象。

媒人是母親的朋友，她熱絡地介紹雙方，李恕謙禮貌地向對方問好，一開始有點尷尬，媒人藉口離開，將空間留給兩個人。

媒人一走，李恕謙呼出一口氣，他見女方的茶杯空了，主動說：「我幫你倒吧。」

「謝謝。」女方名叫李瀞杉，她笑道：「沒想到真的是你啊。」

「什麼？我們認識嗎？」李恕謙有點意外，他對眼前的女子沒什麼印象。

「不算是，不過我知道你。」李瀞杉露齒微笑，「我可以問問，你對交往對象的條件要求是什麼嗎？」

她的問題很直接，李恕謙直覺道：「沒有什麼條件，就相處起來覺得合適的吧。」

「有點抽象。」李瀞杉問得更仔細：「是細心的，還是豪爽的？是跟你差不多類型的，還是跟你互補的？」

「這個——」李恕謙認真思索一會，「應該是比較細心的吧？可以注意到一些我沒注意到的事。」像是找住處的時候，會仔細檢查開窗的位置和採光。

「嗯。」李瀞杉思索數秒，「不好意思，我想問你幾個問題。不方便的話，你可以不回答。」

「沒關係，你問吧。」李恕謙也好奇對方到底想知道什麼。

「那我問了。」李瀞杉又笑，「你會覺得對方要很會煮菜、作家事嗎？」

「我覺得很會煮菜當然很好，我會很期待回家吃飯。」如果像小憶一樣會做菜，他真的會很期待。

「不過，也不是說這是一種必要條件，找對象是要找一輩子相處的伴侶，不是找傭人。」李恕謙補充道。

李瀞杉又問：「那如果結婚以後，女方也有工作，你覺得家事怎麼分配呢？

李恕謙不假思索地道：「兩個人分攤吧，誰有空就做。」就像現在他和小憶一樣。

李瀞杉決定增加問題的前提，「那如果女方的工作時間比較長，大部分的家事需要你做，你覺得可以接受嗎？」

「可以吧。就是誰有空就做，沒有一定要誰。」李恕謙在家的時候，經常幫母親做家事。現在和小憶住，也有心理準備等小憶忙起來，就接手剩下的家事。

李瀞杉點點頭，轉而問：「如果以後要帶小孩，需要請育嬰假，你會願意嗎？」

這個問題李恕謙以前沒想過，他設想了一會，「可以，孩子的話，我也會負責的。」

「了解。」李瀞杉又問：「換一個問題，如果女方的學歷或工作的職位跟你相當或比你高，你可以接受嗎？」

「那很好啊，表示對方很有能力，能把自己照顧得很好。我很欣賞。」李恕謙實話實說。

「最後一個問題，你之後對未來的規劃是什麼？」李瀞杉的下巴搭在交疊的十指上，笑咪咪地問。

「唔，這個，因為我最近打算買車了，所以之後就考慮買房子吧。」李恕謙也不是沒想過未來，「我是打算跟未來的伴侶討論，聽聽對方的意見。我自己的話，會希望在薪水可以負擔的地方買房子。」

「你真的很不錯。」李瀞杉點點頭，笑道：「不好意思，問那麼多問題。」

「沒關係。」李恕謙並不在意，「所以你可以說，你怎麼知道我的嗎？」

李瀞杉揚起惡作劇的笑容，「你記得芷瑩嗎？林芷瑩？」

林芷瑩三個字瞬間勾起李恕謙的回憶，「啊，你是——她的朋友？」

「嘿對。我接到通知的時候，覺得你的名字有點眼熟，所以跟芷瑩確認了一下。」李瀞杉輕笑，「雖然對你有點不好意思，不過芷瑩說，她後來覺得當時詛咒你很抱歉，希望你之後也能找到適合你的人。」

「沒關係，我沒放在心上。」提到他的第一任女朋友，李恕謙臉上浮起懷念的微笑，「她現在好嗎？」

「不錯，她最近準備結婚，不過請帖就不發給你了。」李瀞杉雙手一攤。

「她過得好就好，我去也不合適。」李恕謙理解地點頭，順手又替李瀞杉倒茶。

「謝謝。」李瀞杉喝了一口茶，「那你之後還有交女朋友嗎？純粹好奇，不是替芷瑩問的。」

「有一個，很快就分手了。現在才來相親。」李恕謙坦白道。

「我剛剛問你這些問題，只是想更了解你而已。其實以你的條件和個性，應該很容易找到好對象。」李瀞杉中肯地說。

「謝謝你的稱讚。」李恕謙微微一笑。

兩人又閒聊一會，便打算離開。李恕謙準備付帳，李瀞杉堅持要付她自己那份，李恕謙也隨她。

剛踏出餐廳，李恕謙就看見馬路對面，小憶和一位男性走到路旁的汽車，李恕謙隔著馬路喊道：「小憶！」

對面的兩人回過頭，李恕謙舉起手臂，向小憶用力揮手。小憶轉頭和那位男性說了幾句話，便在綠燈時，穿過斑馬線跑過來。

「學長！」他氣喘吁吁，「好巧啊。」

「你怎麼那麼晚還沒回家？今天加班？」李恕謙問，「那是你同事？」

「他是其他公司的客服工程師，我們今天開會弄得比較晚，剛剛去吃飯，他現在要送我回去。」小憶看見李瀞杉，知道她是李恕謙的相親對象，輕聲說道：「不好意思，打擾你們約會了。」

「我們已經吃完了，準備要回家。你要不要跟我一起回去？還是你要坐你同事的車？」李恕謙順口問道，一時間沒注意李瀞杉飄來的眼神充滿好奇與興味。

一陣晚風吹過，小憶頓時瑟縮，「我、阿嚏！」他雙手摩娑著兩條上臂，李恕謙迅速脫下夾克外套，遞給他，「你先穿著吧。」

「不用、阿嚏！」小憶又打一次噴嚏，李恕謙堅持道：「穿著吧，回家再還我。」

小憶揉了揉鼻子，「那謝謝啦。學長，你送人家回去吧。」

李瀞杉終於找到空間說話，「不用啦，我坐公車很快。你們早點回家吧。」

「那我們走了。你到家跟我說一聲。」李恕謙照常交代。

「不用擔心，掰掰。」李瀞杉朝他們揮揮手，見他們往捷運站走去，兩人的對話隨風遠遠飄來。

「你每天都要那麼晚？那我看，以後我去載你吧。」  
「還好啦，學長。阿嚏！」  
「還很冷嗎？你靠過來一點，我幫你擋風。」  
「好多了，謝謝學長。相親怎麼樣？」  
「聊聊天而已。你今天吃什麼？」  
「日式便當，滿好吃的，我下次來做。」  
「好啊，我好期待。」

路燈將他們的背影拉得長長的，遠遠看起來，居然有點溫馨。

李瀞杉想，說不定，芷瑩的詛咒真的有實現。


	10. Chapter 10

叩叩。

輕輕的桌面敲擊聲提醒了他。  
小憶抬頭，見主管阿強手上抱著筆電，朝他歪了歪頭，「走吧，要去開會。」

「噢！」小憶看向手機，已經快三點半了，「好，等我一下。」他快速收拾文具和筆記本，抱著筆電跟在阿強身後，走到２０１會議室。

會議室內，機台供應商的業務和客服工程師已經到了，他們友善地和阿強打招呼：「嗨，阿強。」

「嗨，這是我們的新人，馨憶。以後三號機都找他。」阿強轉向小憶，「這是巴爾精密科技材料的業務Tommy和客服工程師仲安，機台如果出什麼問題，可以跟他們諮詢。」

「您好。」小憶遞出自己剛拿到手的名片和對方交換。拿到對方的名片後，他簡單瞄了一下名片上方的頭銜。

Tommy是課級業務專員，負責台灣的所有業務；蔡仲安也是課級客服工程師，兩位看起來都有多年經驗。

阿強和對方簡單閒聊後，便進入正題。Tommy打開簡報，簡述三號機目前出現的狀況。

「我們研究之後發現，Manticore II運作時，加熱器的各加熱點加熱速率較慢，造成wafter供熱量不均，所以整片wafer的反應速率不同，形成的膜厚不同。這在後續製程上，會導致蝕刻不完全的情形。仲安會解釋下面的細節。」

「根據我們的實驗，如果調降升溫速率，就可以避免後續的問題發生。」蔡仲安秀出實驗數據，「這是調降１０％的升溫速率和２０％的升溫速率，可以發現膜厚不均的問題改善很多，到２０％以上，數據看起來沒有太大的差異。所以我們推薦調降１０－２０％的升溫速率。」

小憶邊聽邊做筆記，阿強在此刻提出疑問。  
「調降升溫速率，會影響到我們後續製程的設定，那我們要調整整條產線，這太麻煩了。」

「這不用擔心。」蔡仲安不慌不忙地回答，「你們的產線後面都是我們家的機台，機台有軟體可以操控，我們會負責弄到好。」

阿強又提出幾個疑問，蔡仲安有備而來，回答得詳盡又仔細。

小憶忍不住盯著蔡仲安，心想，如果他當初選的是客服工程師的職位，也許有一天也會變成像蔡仲安這樣，可靠而值得信任。

忽然間，一絲光芒在蔡仲安身上一閃而過。  
小憶定睛一看，只見蔡仲安的無名指戴著細細的銀環。

原來結婚了啊。  
現在的已婚人士會戴著戒指的人不多，一觀察到這個現象，小憶對蔡仲安更加好奇。

「謝謝，辛苦啦！」阿強的聲音拉回小憶的注意力，他心虛地低下頭，抄下投影片上的結論。

阿強再次輕敲他前方的桌子，「不用抄啦，之後Tommy會寄信，信裡會附投影片。」

「噢。」小憶跟著阿強起身，阿強交代道：「等一下你帶仲安進Fab，先照他們的參數run實驗機，結果出來跟我說。」

「好。」

會後，小憶領著蔡仲安進無塵室，蔡仲安邊走邊問：「你來多久啦？」

「不到兩個禮拜。」小憶停在無塵室入口，不等他介紹，蔡仲安熟門熟路地拿起無塵帽套上，「我來這裡很多次啦。」蔡仲安笑道。

他們穿上無塵服後，走到實驗機旁。小憶依據蔡仲安提供的參數，交代操作員如何調整機台的設定，操作員問他一些更細部的參數，他不知道，蔡仲安便提供他的意見。蔡仲安比他更有經驗，小憶反而要跟在他旁邊學。

三個小時後，小憶總算測完阿強交代的實驗。小憶將數據整理成表格，加上自己的結論，才寄出信件。

他揉了揉痠疼的肩膀，收拾東西，準備回家。  
他揹著電腦包走出公司大門，剛過馬路，便聽見身後傳來喇叭聲。他停下腳步回頭，一輛白色的汽車停在他身邊，駕駛座的車窗降下，蔡仲安探出頭，「你還沒吃飯吧，要不要一起去吃？」

小憶本想拒絕，忽然感到一陣頭暈目眩，肚子發生抗議的聲響。他餓得太久，都忘了飢餓。  
他改變主意，坐上蔡仲安的車，蔡仲安邊開邊問：「你有沒有想吃什麼？」

小憶搖搖頭，「我都可以，不要太油就好。」

蔡仲安在停紅燈時問他：「這附近有一間日式料理店，之前客戶帶我來吃的，我覺得不錯，你要不要試試看？」

「好啊。」小憶拿出手機，正打算跟李恕謙說一下自己今天不回家吃，卻一眼看見手機未解鎖的螢幕上出現提醒事項「今天有相親」，提醒時間設定為晚上六點。

他頹然倒在副駕駛座上，疲憊與飢餓感頓時被放大，他放棄要和李恕謙報備的計畫，收起手機，和蔡仲安閒聊。「你跟我們公司合作多久了？」

「五六年了吧。」蔡仲安的手機響起一陣音樂，「抱歉，我接個電話。」「喂。」  
「小安，你今天不回家嗎？」男人的聲音從汽車音響傳出來，他的聲音有點低，語氣親暱而熟悉。

小憶有點驚訝，他悄悄瞥向蔡仲安，見他的嘴角彎出柔軟的弧度，「今天不，跟客戶吃飯。我在開車。」  
「開車小心，掰掰。」男人切斷了電話。

蔡仲安微微瞥他一眼，「抱歉啊，你剛剛問什麼？」

「沒什麼。只是問你跟我們公司合作多久而已。」小憶扯開話題，「你剛剛說五六年。」

「對。」蔡仲安放慢車速，開始找停車位，「到啦，邊吃邊聊吧。」

○

日式便當店很好吃，蔡仲安又隨和，小憶與對方聊得盡興，說了許多工作以外的事。

小憶這才知道剛剛打電話來的是蔡仲安的先生，兩個人結婚還未滿一年。

「那你們交往很久嗎？」小憶忍不住好奇，他對同性戀人的交往過程很感興趣。

「認識很久，交往兩年多吧。」蔡仲安算著日期，「因為認識太久了，有時候不知道到底要怎麼算。」

小憶又問：「你們是怎麼開始交往的？」

「他很蠢。」蔡仲安邊笑邊嘆，「他覺得我喜歡一個女生，就跑去追人家，覺得這樣那個女生就不會跟我在一起。」

「啊？」這個思考邏輯讓小憶無法理解，「所以，他自己跑去跟那個女生在一起？」這都什麼跟什麼？

「對啊，他們還跑去約會，蠢死了。」蔡仲安又笑，「我當時超難過，覺得完蛋了。」

「喔——」小憶很能體會那種心情，就像他聽到李恕謙要去相親一樣。  
而李恕謙現在正在相親。

他嘆出很長一口氣，喝了桌上的麥茶，抬起臉微笑道：「至少你們現在在一起啦。」而他跟李恕謙大概沒有什麼好結果吧。  
不，他們根本沒有開始。

「其實一開始我有點生氣，雖然我沒有說。」蔡仲安邊說邊搖頭，「後來覺得他那麼蠢，也沒發現我在生氣，覺得自己氣得很沒意義，就懶得生氣了。」

小憶覺得好笑，「別生氣啦，很多人都很遲鈍。」

「對啊。啊，我說這麼多，不好意思啊。」蔡仲安笑了笑，「我來結帳吧，這可以報銷。」

「不用啦。」小憶不想讓這頓談話變成利益性質，「我可以自己結。」

「不用那麼客氣啦，又不是這次請你吃飯，下次就要叫你們進我們家機台，我又不是業務。阿強也常常被我請啦。」

小憶不知道蔡仲安說的是不是真的，但他還是拒絕蔡仲安的好意。他們各自結完帳，走出店門口。

蔡仲安的車停在兩條馬路外，他們剛接近汽車，小憶就聽見熟悉的呼喚。  
「小——憶——」

他一回頭，見李恕謙在對面向他招手。他忍不住欣喜，轉頭和蔡仲安說：「今天謝謝你，我學長找我，那我先走了。」

「掰掰，明天見啊。」蔡仲安朝他擺手，便坐進汽車。

小憶等到交通號誌變成綠燈，便心急地穿過人行道，跑到李恕謙身邊，「學長，好巧啊。」

「你怎麼那麼晚還沒回家？今天加班？」李恕謙問，「那是你同事？」

「他是其他公司的客服工程師，我們今天開會弄得比較晚，剛剛去吃飯，他現在要送我回去。」小憶在回答的同時，偷瞄李恕謙身邊站的女孩子，知道她是李恕謙的相親對象，他壓抑著情緒說：「不好意思，打擾你們約會了。」

他忽然想起蔡仲安的故事。  
別人的故事裡，至少蔡仲安的先生是有目地性地去追女孩子，不是真的想約會；而在他的故事裡，李恕謙是真的要去約會，跟他毫無關係。

所以說，別人的故事是童話，而在他的故事裡，童話都是騙人的。


	11. Chapter 11

每週四早上九點有部門會議。

阿強宣布下週要進行消防演習，又提醒大家記得去參加IT部門舉辦的系統操作線上課程。小憶是新人，許多系統都不熟悉，他特別記下參加時間，挑選自己有空的時段參與。  
會後，小憶和蔡仲安約在無塵室門口見面，他們今天要測試昨天有問題的三組參數。

等待實驗結果的時間中，蔡仲安和小憶開始閒聊。「昨天那個是你朋友啊？」

小憶照實回答：「是我學長，我們合住一間公寓，所以一起回去。」

「我覺得我昨天好像有看到認識的人。」蔡仲安思索，「可能是看錯了吧。」

「誰啊？」小憶好奇地問。

「就是跟你學長站在一起的那個人，有點像我的前同事。」蔡仲安漫不經心地回答，「聽說她離職後就回老家去了，好像在臺北。」

「你沒跟她打招呼嗎？」

「昨天太晚了，也不太確定是不是，而且沒那麼熟。」蔡仲安不置可否，「其實不重要啦。」

「噢。」小憶本想探聽李恕謙的相親對象，轉念一想，他知道又能怎麼樣，問了也沒意義。

反倒是蔡仲安欲言又止。

「怎麼了？」小憶簡單記錄數值後，注意到蔡仲安反常的沉默。

「可能是我想太多了。」

蔡仲安頓了幾秒，「但是，如果你有什麼煩惱的話，可以說給我聽。」

「咦？」小憶愕然抬頭，心虛又驚慌，「什麼意思？」

「昨天跟你講話的時候，我覺得你好像有點煩惱。」蔡仲安輕輕地說：「有些事反而不方便找認識的人討論，如果你需要找人講話，我可以聽，雖然不一定能給你什麼有用的建議。」

也許那是客套，但陌生的善意仍讓小憶感到溫暖，一直以來鬱悶難解的情緒似乎也有可以宣洩的後路，「謝謝，有需要的話，我會跟你說的。」

○

李恕謙洗完米，將米放進電子鍋，按下按鍵，輕快的電子音樂聲響起。他打開水龍頭洗手，正好聽見手機的震動聲。是媽媽打來的。

「喂。」  
「恕謙啊，媽媽是要問你喜不喜歡昨天那個女生？」李媽媽的開場白很直接，「我看那個小姐很不錯。」  
「媽——」李恕謙失笑道，「我們才吃一次飯，而且——」他想起李瀞杉與林芷瑩的關係，如果他們在一起，之後與林芷瑩碰面更尷尬；再說，他也不認為李瀞杉有那個意思。「我覺得不太可能，再看看吧。」

「你不要那麼挑剔，那個女生哪裡不好啊？不然你跟媽媽說你喜歡哪一種類型，我請阿姨幫你看看。」李媽媽繼續叨唸，「你都這個年級，也要為自己打算，找個好女人結婚，以後才有老婆幫你看住財產，兩個人一起打拼，像我跟你爸一樣。」

「媽——」李恕謙又笑，知道媽媽又要開始說當年她和爸爸怎麼相親認識與交往的過程，「你不用擔心啦。」

「媽媽怎麼不擔心，你看你都長那麼大，一個人在外面生活，有伴才不會無聊，老婆可以幫你分擔家事，煮飯洗衣服，幫你管錢管家，以後你們再生個胖兒子，媽媽就有孫子可以抱啦！」

一連串的幻想讓李恕謙忍不住想笑，知道媽媽這番話若是讓對性別平權話題比較敏感的女性朋友聽到，怕要引起革命，「媽，娶老婆不能隨便，我又不是為了找一個人幫我做家事或幫我生小孩才結婚的。」

李恕謙順口又說：「而且，照你的邏輯，如果只是分擔家事，管錢管家，這小憶就能做啦。」

「小憶？」李媽媽一頓，這才想起來李恕謙曾提過，「就是你之前說暫時住在你那邊要找工作的學弟？」

李恕謙連忙更新小憶的資訊，「對啊。他現在找到工作了，不過我們還是會一起住，目前打算要搬到兩個人都比較方便的地方。」

「喔。」李媽媽乍聽之下，覺得哪裡不太對勁，「這有一樣嗎？」

「他煮菜超好吃的，很多家事之前都是他做。而且我們的水電瓦斯與生活開銷都是他在記帳的，他以前就幫忙實驗室算錢，交給他沒問題的。」李恕謙半開玩笑地舉例，想讓媽媽也跟上時代潮流，「依你的標準，他一定就是好老婆的人選。」

「你麻煩人家那麼多不好吧？而且，學弟跟老婆哪裡一樣？」李媽媽犀利地反駁，「你要跟你老婆過一輩子，又不是跟你學弟。」

「嗯？」李恕謙自然想像了和小憶的未來生活，一瞬之間，他居然覺得那樣也不錯。

李媽媽不打算糾結這個問題，「兒子啊，你下次什麼時候要回家？我再請阿姨介紹漂亮小姐給你認識。」

李恕謙想了一下，「我週末要去領車，可能下週或下下週比較有空，我再回去看看你跟爸。」

「好啊，那媽媽不吵你啦，記得常回來啊。」

李恕謙掛斷電話，看了眼時間，估算著小憶大概晚一點才會回來，便拿著paper進房裡去看。

○

小憶整理完所有的數據後，下午跟阿強匯報測試的數值。數據如同蔡仲安的預測，調整參數後，成品的表現較好，阿強便同意讓蔡仲安修改實驗線的機台參數。

小憶將調整過參數的機台紀錄下來，又交代操作員一有異常就打電話給他。他們調整機台忙了一下午，傍晚，蔡仲安又問小憶要不要一塊吃飯。

小憶有點餓。他猶豫幾秒，便打給李恕謙。

「喂。」  
「學長，你吃飯了嗎？」小憶自然地問。如果李恕謙已經吃了，那他就在外面用餐好了。  
「還沒，我在等你。咖哩已經弄好了，飯也好了，你什麼時候要回來吃？」拜小憶所賜，李恕謙也會煮一些稍微費工一點菜色。  
「那——」小憶看了眼錶，「我大概半小時後到家。」  
「路上小心，掰掰。」

結束通話，小憶歉然地說：「抱歉，我學長在等我吃飯。下次吧。」  
「好啊，你早點休息吧。」蔡仲安不在意地擺擺手，又說：「有人在家等你吃飯，感覺真好。」

「室友就這樣。」小憶苦笑道：「今天辛苦了。」  
「只是室友，不會做到這樣。」蔡仲安微微一笑，「不是你誤會了，就是他誤會了。」  
「不知道。」小憶意思性地扯了扯唇，「那我先走了，你也早點回去吧，掰掰。」

小憶婉拒蔡仲安的接送提議，自己走路去搭捷運。到家的時候剛過八點，李恕謙走出自己的房間，「歡迎回來，快吃飯吧，我快餓死了！」

小憶有點心疼，「學長，你餓就先吃啊。」他放下背包，走近流理台。

「那不是太沒有道義了嗎？我要等你一起吃。」李恕謙盛了一碗味噌湯，遞到小憶手上，「咖哩等我熱一下，你可以先喝點熱湯墊胃。」

「謝謝學長。」捧在手心的碗散出熱意，一瞬間，小憶覺得疲憊的身心都得到撫慰，他坐上沙發，一匙一匙地舀湯來喝。

「對了，你明天晚上有空嗎？」李恕謙熱好咖哩後，分別將白飯和咖哩放在盤子上，拿到小憶面前。

小憶用手機確認行事曆，「明天東西就測完了，剩下的下週一再測就好。我明天應該可以準時下班，怎麼了？」

李恕謙拿著自己的碗筷，在小憶身旁坐下，「我今天中午在系館碰到老師，他說他跟陸臣哥想約我明晚吃飯，我跟他說你在我這裡，他說你有空也可以來。你要來嗎？」

「喔，好啊。」小憶其實對自己的指導教授充滿敬畏，也不是很親近，畢業後也沒有跟老師聯絡，自己貿然前去好像有點尷尬，不過他很想看看李恕謙口中所謂「最美好的感情」。

李恕謙微微笑道：「那我再把地址貼給你，你明天下班就直接過去吧。我們應該會在二樓的包廂裡面。」


	12. Chapter 12

今天是蔡仲安來小憶公司的最後一天。  
蔡仲安原先預計多留一天作為緩衝，以防有機台出錯，不過他運氣不錯，無塵室裡的綠色乖乖都沒過期，前兩天的實驗機台測試很順利，他可以提早回臺中覆命。

蔡仲安在午飯後準備離開公司，臨行前，他拍拍小憶的肩，「我說的話還有效啦，真的有碰到什麼問題，想要找人聊聊，可以打給我。」他笑道：「當作售後服務。」

小憶微微一笑，「放心啦，沒事的。」

「那我走啦。」蔡仲安坐進車裡。小憶目送蔡仲安的車離開。

下午，小憶利用多出來的時間學習公司的線上課程。今天是週五，辦公室人心浮躁，個個準備下班享受週末。  
小憶邊看線上課程累積上課時數，邊留意下班時間。

將近五點，阿強進辦公室，見小憶還坐在位置上，他面色詫異地走過去，輕輕敲擊小憶的桌子。小憶一拿下耳機，阿強便問：「你怎麼還在？趕快下班啊。」

「不是還沒五點嗎？」小憶環視辦公室，才發現大家的桌子都空了，一望過去，只有經理的個人辦公室還亮著燈。

「我忘記跟你說了！」阿強懊惱地拍拍自己的後腦勺，「每個月第三週的週五有Happy Hour，下午沒事的話，可以提早回家，不扣薪的。」

「噢，沒關係啦。」小憶看了一眼螢幕，正在上的課程還剩十分鐘，「我把這堂課聽完好了。」

阿強還想說什麼，便聽見低沉的聲音從身後傳來，「還沒下班？」

阿強轉過身，小憶順著聲音看向阿強身後的高大男人，男人目測近四十歲，長相粗獷，說話的聲音低沉而有魄力。

「要下班了。」阿強笑道，「營運長要找我們經理的話，他還在辦公室。」

營運長點點頭，「你們辛苦了。」他看向小憶，還沒開口，阿強便機伶地介紹：「這是部門新人，何馨憶，剛進公司不滿一個月。」

小憶跟著說：「營運長好。」

「嗯。」營運長微微點頭，「你家住哪裡？在公司工作還習慣嗎？」

小憶戰戰兢兢地回答：「我在台北租房子，還習慣，公司很好。」他第一次碰見這種高階的管理階層，說話不免緊張。

「好好做，公司不會虧待你。」營運長看了一下手錶，「趕快下班吧，不然等一下要塞車了。」

「好。」阿強和小憶同時回答，目送著營運長一路走進他們經理的辦公室。

「那就是營運長啊？」小憶小聲地問。

「對，我不是說過我們經理是他的愛將嗎？有很多事營運長只會交辦給我們經理，所以經理很忙。還有啊，營運長也是我們學長，你講話不用緊張，他私底下很風趣。」阿強邊說邊走到自己的座位，迅速收東西，「你趕快下班吧。」

「噢。」小憶趕緊關機，收拾自己的公事包。

「小憶，那我先走啦，不然碰到塞車就慘了。下週一見，週末好好休息吧。」阿強提著自己的包包，邊向他揮手邊往門口走。

「掰掰。」小憶收完東西，準備離開，經理辦公室的門突然打開，營運長和經理魚貫走出辦公室。

「你還沒下班啊？」兩人經過小憶那條走道的前方，經理意外地問。經理的穿著特別整齊，還扣上領口的扣子，手上提著公事包，看起來還有別的約會。

「差不多了。」小憶含糊地說，他怕他現在說要走，必須跟兩位長官一起搭電梯下樓，阿強不在，他也不知道要怎麼和長官閒聊，便決定再等等。

「不要弄太晚啊。」經理也沒多問，跟著營運長一同走向電梯。

小憶目送他們搭電梯離開，又等十分鐘，才拎著自己的公事包下班。他一出辦公室，走廊的冷風迎面而來，他抖了一下，想起自己今天在辦公室都沒穿常備外套。

「啊。」不對，不是走廊的溫度太低，是辦公室的溫度比往常還要高，不知道怎麼回事。

小憶在等電梯的期間，瀏覽牆上的公告，見一張公告說明辦公室的中央空調故障，預定下周才會修好。

其實也不用修。  
小憶心想，今天辦公室的溫度才是正常室溫，平常他在位置上都要披著外套才能工作。

電梯很快到了。  
他漫不經心地走進電梯，從關上的電梯門看見自己的倒影。他趁機整理儀容，在拉正領口時，忽然想到，剛才的經理穿得相當正式，連領口的扣子都扣上，以今天辦公室的室溫而言，未免也太熱了吧。  
幸好，他不是管理階層，當經理真辛苦，還要隨時打理門面。

小憶漫不經心地踏出電梯，公司門口附近站定，確認李恕謙發來的地址。確定行進路線後，他便走去搭公車。

小憶下班的時間早，抵達餐廳時還沒六點，餐廳尚未開放入場。他站在餐廳門口，邊滑手機邊等待。

「小憶。」逐漸靠近的陰影遮蔽了路燈的燈光，小憶抬起頭，李恕謙、指導教授和一位戴著墨鏡與口罩的男人站在他面前。

「進去吧。」指導教授低聲說。他牽著身邊的男人走進餐廳，和櫃檯報到。

服務生替他們帶位，小憶落後一步，他的角度正好瞧見指導教授的袖口下方，兩隻手十指交扣，掌心密密貼合，自然而親密。

他一瞬間想起李恕謙上次假扮他的男朋友，也是這樣扣他的手。

「我沒說錯吧。」溫熱的吐息忽然靠近，小憶嚇了一跳，感覺到李恕謙湊到他耳邊，輕聲說：「他們都那樣牽。」

「啊嗯。」小憶含糊地應聲，身後的李恕謙讓他很緊張，他微微加快腳步，跟著走上樓梯，進入預定的包廂。

包廂內是一張四人座的大桌子，指導教授替伴侶拉開椅子，兩人一同入座。小憶不敢坐在教授正前方，便把那個位置留給李恕謙，自己坐到戴口罩的男人對面。

關上包廂門後，小憶對面的男人摘下墨鏡，別在自己胸前，又摘下口罩，露出俊美的下半張臉。

李恕謙很快介紹：「陸臣哥，這是小憶。」男人向小憶微笑，「小憶，你好。」

「陸臣哥，你好。」小憶跟著李恕謙叫。

指導教授把菜單分別遞給小憶和李恕謙，自己和陸臣共看一本。小憶將臉埋在菜單後面，悄悄從菜單上方偷瞄對面的兩人。

那兩人肩靠著肩，細細低語，指導教授彎起嘴角，手指在菜單上左右滑動，側首問陸臣的意見，陸臣連連點頭，趁指導教授看向菜單時，在他的頰邊偷了一吻。指導教授一怔，頓時輕笑出聲。

那是小憶從沒見過的樣子。  
他看得呆愣，一時間無法將面前那位眉眼柔和的男人跟對他清冷嚴格的指導教授連在一起。

也沒想過，他竟覺得——萬分羨慕。


	13. Chapter 13

「你們想好了嗎？」

指導教授的聲音打斷小憶的思緒，他連忙看向李恕謙，「學長想吃什麼？」

李恕謙便問：「我們明天吃什麼？」

「東坡肉？」小憶提議道，「好久沒吃這個。」

「好啊，那我點黃魚豆腐煲吧。」李恕謙解釋道，「點一些平常沒吃過的。」

「噢，有道理。」小憶看著菜單，也挑了一項比較費工的菜色，「那我點麻油悶雞好了。」

「嗯，那我們就一份黃魚豆腐煲，一份麻油悶雞，一份培根炒高麗菜，再來一盤醉蝦吧。」指導教授統整大家的意見，「你們吃白飯嗎？」

「吃。」李恕謙點點頭。  
「等一下，老師。」小憶提醒道：「學長不能吃蝦，他會過敏。」

指導教授挑起了眉，意外地問：「你不能吃？那上次——」

「不要碰到蝦殼就好，我還是可以吃啦。」李恕謙笑道，「待會請服務生多給我兩隻手扒雞手套就可以了。」

「咦？」小憶看向李恕謙，「所以你可以吃喔？」他之前炒菜還特地避開所有的蝦蟹類，不然他自己很喜歡吃海鮮。

「其實我是對蝦殼過敏，所以不能剝蝦殼，但是可以吃。我覺得每次吃都要另外找手套很麻煩，所以乾脆就不吃了。」李恕謙解釋。

「真神奇。」小憶第一次聽到這種過敏方式，如果是別人，他早就吐槽「你只是不想剝蝦殼吧！」不過如果是李恕謙，那大概是真的。

「學長你早說，我幫你撥就好。」

「這樣你太忙啦。」李恕謙搖頭，「沒關係啦。」

「噢。」小憶也不爭辯，想著待會醉蝦上來，他再幫忙剝殼就是。

等服務生點完菜之後，指導教授轉向小憶，「最近在做什麼？」

小憶正襟危坐，小心翼翼地回答：「在美奇晶當製程工程師。」他回答之時不免心虛，總覺得自己的工作和研究沒半點關係，會讓老師失望。

「嗯，你喜歡就好。」指導教授倒沒多說什麼，陸臣接過話，「你現在跟恕謙一起住啊？」

「對啊，之前沒找到工作的時候，學長收留我。」小憶沒有解釋太多，若要從頭說他是因為職場性騷擾而被迫辭職，還去了調解委員會，想想就覺得丟臉。

「也不算收留，我們互相照顧。小憶煮菜很好吃，開銷也是他在算，其實應該是我賺到了吧。」李恕謙補充道。

小憶朝李恕謙露出感激的笑容，學長大概是看穿他的心態，才替他說話。

陸臣好奇地問：「那現在找到工作之後，小憶要搬出去嗎？」

「為什麼要搬？」李恕謙反射性地問，「一起住很好啊，我們正在找房子。」

「要住哪裡？」指導教授將斟滿熱茶的茶杯擺到陸臣面前，「你們要嗎？」

「老師，我自己來就好。」小憶不敢讓指導教授服務，他機靈地站起來拿起茶壺，替李恕謙和自己的茶杯添滿茶水。

「謝謝。」李恕謙朝他微笑，轉頭回答陸臣的問題，「靠南港那邊，這樣小憶上班比較方便。」

陸臣更好奇，「那你要來學校不是比較遠嗎？」畢竟李恕謙工作的地方就在學校旁邊。

「沒關係，我可以開車。」李恕謙順口說道：「上週末小憶有陪我去買車，我們約了明天去取。」

「買什麼車？買多少？」陸臣喝了一口熱茶，繼續閒聊。指導教授在此時離座，去一趟廁所。

「豐田的Altis，原本是這樣——」李恕謙比了一個數字，「小憶幫我殺成這樣——」他又比一個數字，「就成交了！」

「真厲害！」陸臣對這台車的價位不太有概念，也不太會殺價，忍不住驚嘆。

「沒有啦。」小憶有點不好意思，反而沒那麼拘謹了。

醉蝦很快上桌，服務生多附上一雙手扒雞手套，放到李恕謙面前。

「學長，我幫你撥吧。」小憶主動說。

「等一下，」李恕謙悄悄湊過去，壓低音量，「你看老師。」

「嗯？」小憶抬起眼，正巧瞧見從廁所回來的指導教授俐落地一拉一扯，便將蝦殼完整地剝下來，小憶看得呆愣，那隻蝦子已經被放到陸臣碗裡。

小憶私下很愛吃蝦子，也經常剝殼，但他的技術還沒厲害到像指導教授那樣，剝下來的蝦殼可以拼出一隻完整的蝦子。

「老師好厲害！」他掩不住驚嘆，指導教授抬眼望他，「想學嗎？」

「想！」小憶毫不猶豫地回答，李恕謙也戴好手套，準備跟進。

陸臣笑道：「我覺得很難，我每次都失敗。」他用濕手巾擦過雙手，躍躍欲試。

指導教授微微勾起唇，用指尖捏起一隻醉蝦的長鬚拎到自己的盤裡，開始講解，「先把蝦頭剝下來，剝掉牠的腳和中間的腹膜，然後拉住這邊的殼，用力拉——」

在場的三人照著指示，只有小憶成功拉出蝦殼，陸臣只拉出半個殼，李恕謙戴著寬大的手套，很不靈活，還滑掉蝦子。

指導教授又接著示範，「最後抓住尾巴底端，用力拉。」

「成功了！」小憶的蝦子尾巴有點不完整，不過整體剝得很乾淨，指導教授讚賞道：「不錯。」

小憶拿著成功剝好的蝦子在李恕謙前面晃來晃去地炫耀，「學長你看。」

「真厲害！」李恕謙笑著稱讚，小憶把蝦子放到李恕謙的盤子裡，「學長吃。」

李恕謙也不客氣，「謝啦，等一下我也幫你剝。」

另一邊的陸臣還在嘗試把剩下的殼去掉，他費了一點功夫才把殼去乾淨，蝦肉並不完整，陸臣拎起那隻蝦和丈夫哀嘆：「又失敗了，醜醜的。」

男人低笑一聲，就著陸臣的手將那隻蝦吃掉，舌尖舔過陸臣沾著蝦汁的指節。

小憶看向對面，見指導教授舔著唇，低聲說：「感謝招待。」

他瞬間移開視線，覺得自己撞見什麼私密的場景，一回頭，見李恕謙還在跟蝦殼掙扎，他忍俊不禁，「學長，我剝啦，交給我！」

他用指導教授的方法剝了幾次，愈剝愈順手，每剝一隻就丟到李恕謙碗裡，李恕謙也試著剝蝦，無奈手套太寬大，他剝起來極不順手，剝下來的蝦肉有點零碎，小憶一本正經地稱讚：「學長真棒，很成功。」

李恕謙看也知道學弟根本睜眼說瞎話，他笑道：「嘴巴張開。」

小憶心知李恕謙要餵他，有點期待，他乖巧地張開嘴，李恕謙便把手上的蝦肉放到小憶嘴裡，手指輕輕擦過他的牙齒。一瞬間，小憶的腦裡浮現李恕謙將手指伸進他嘴裡翻攪的畫面，他臉色微紅，連忙垂下頭，心慌意亂地咀嚼蝦子。

「怎麼樣？」李恕謙邊吃邊問。

「很新鮮，好久沒吃到蝦子。」小憶含糊地回答，「學長我自己剝就好。」

「沒關係，禮尚往來。我現在有手套，讓我多剝一點吧。」李恕謙惡作劇地微笑，「之後就麻煩你了。」

「好啊，那沒問題。」小憶微微一笑，警告自己不要多想。

李恕謙雖然只對蝦殼過敏，也不能吃太多蝦子，他用公筷把剩下的蝦子分成三份，其中一份放到自己盤裡，又吩咐小憶：「接下來你別動手，換我剝給你吃。」

小憶順著李恕謙的意，用濕紙巾將手擦乾淨，開玩笑道：「學長，那快展現你的剝蝦神技。」

「交給我。」李恕謙興致滿滿，他奮力用寬大的手扒雞手套抓住蝦子，幾次想學指導教授的方式，卻總是失敗，把蝦肉拔斷好幾截，碎蝦肉黏在他的手套上，無法放到小憶的盤裡。

李恕謙想了想，便問小憶：「還是你要用舔的？」反正他戴著手套，很乾淨，應該沒關係吧。

小憶微愣，見李恕謙態度自然，又覺得自己想得太多，對面的陸臣正在和指導教授低聲說話，也沒注意到他們，他一時間有點猶豫。

「要不要？我都剝了，不然有點浪費。」李恕謙催促道。

「呃——」小憶有點猶豫，有點想拒絕，怕情況太曖昧。

可是，他又不想浪費李恕謙的好意，也許過不了多久他就會和李恕謙分道揚鑣，再也沒機會吃到李恕謙幫他剝的蝦子。

而且，搞不好他想太多了。這件事在朋友之間做出來也是很正常，他也曾經見過女性朋友之間這種餵食的舉動。

替自己找了各種合理的藉口，小憶佯裝自然地說：「好，我要。」

李恕謙伸出手湊到他嘴邊，小憶握住李恕謙的手腕，舔過指節之間黏著的碎蝦肉，一瞬之間，彷彿世界被按下靜音鍵，他什麼都聽不見，只能聽見一下一下反覆在胸腔撞擊的心跳聲。

他只舔兩下，便把碎蝦肉都舔乾淨。

抬起頭的時候，見指導教授和陸臣都盯著他們看。小憶心虛地喝了一口茶，眼角餘光瞄向李恕謙。

李恕謙似乎沒感覺到不對勁，他脫下手套，用筷子夾起自己碗裡的蝦子來吃。

餐桌上一陣沉默。

半晌，指導教授閒聊道：「恕謙，你們一起住多久了？小憶睡哪裡？」  
「大概快兩個月吧。」李恕謙算著日子，「小憶睡客廳，我們的客廳很大，有清一塊地方鋪床墊。」

陸臣接著問：「這樣不會很不方便嗎？」

李恕謙倒覺得還好，「因為租約也快到期了，所以想說之後可以換大一點的房子。」而且，跟小憶住，比自己一個人住有趣多了。

陸臣繼續閒聊，「不過你也可以租離學校近一點的地方吧？」

「但是小憶要去上班太遠了，而且他有時候下班很晚，要回家就更晚了，很不方便。」李恕謙見第二道菜上來，主動說：「陸臣哥，要不要先吃？」

「沒關係，你們吃。」陸臣微微一笑，身側的男人替他舀了一匙黃魚豆腐煲，放在他面前。

「那小憶覺得呢？」陸臣轉向小憶，「你們公司有宿舍嗎？」

「有，不過目前是滿的，所以我想，可以找離公司近一點，但不要離學校太遠，可能取中間值吧。」小憶考慮之後，覺得這個地點應該是目前最好的。

「喔。」陸臣暫時找不到話接下去，指導教授低聲說：「先吃飯，你中午沒吃多少。」

「嗯。」陸臣也不糾結，垂首吃飯。

指導教授替桌面上的茶杯添茶，接著陸臣的話往下問，「為什麼想一起住？你們兩個一起決定的？」

「啊嗯。」小憶含糊地應聲，避開正面回應，對面若有所思的目光帶給他很大的壓力，他彷彿回到研究所時期，他站在會議室的講台上，台下的指導教授問他計算的公式有沒有完整的參考文獻作為根據。

那道目光讓他連找藉口都不敢，只想全盤托出事實。

「是我提議的。」李恕謙接過話，「我覺得兩個人一起住會比較方便，我有問小憶的意見，他也覺得不錯。」

指導教授的目光陡然轉向，壓力瞬間解除。小憶鬆了一口氣，只覺得救場的學長又成熟又可靠。

「嗯。」指導教授喝了一口茶。「對了，恕謙。」

小憶握緊了茶杯，怕指導教授看出端倪，又要問什麼奇怪的問題。

「今天找你來，是想問你對我們正在研究的項目有沒有興趣？」指導教授話鋒一轉，「中研院那邊跟我們有個合作案，你想不想加入？」

「是什麼？」李恕謙興致勃勃地問。

小憶漫不經心地吃飯，聽李恕謙和指導教授閒聊他不懂的研究。他看向陸臣，猜測對方也許感到無聊。

結果，只見陸臣眉眼微彎，直盯著指導教授看，見男人的茶空了，便替他添茶夾菜，還會適時地把調味罐放到指導教授手邊。

小憶想，所謂感情好，也許就是這樣子吧。  
就連他的父母結婚二十幾年來很少吵架，他也沒見過他們對彼此這樣，彷彿感情能透過空氣傳過來。

一頓飯接近尾聲，小憶吃得差不多了，去了一趟洗手間。

他洗手的時候，指導教授正好推門進男廁。小憶笑著問好，「老師。」

「嗯。」男人輕應一聲，來到洗手台，他打開水龍頭時，低聲說：「小憶。」

「嗯？」小憶疑惑地看向指導教授。

「無論是工作還是感情，選你喜歡的就好。」男人慢條斯理地按下洗手乳，看著鏡中的小憶，「但是，不能逃避現實。」

「啊。」小憶愣愣地看著指導教授洗好手離開，才發現指導教授不是進來上廁所，他是專門進來說這句話。

那一刻，他費盡心思維持的幻想，彷彿被子彈擊中的玻璃，片片剝落，碎成一地。

不能再逃避了。

○

小憶不久後回到包廂，臉色異常難看，李恕謙嚇了一跳，「你怎麼了？」

小憶搖搖頭，沒說話，李恕謙抬頭看向先一步從洗手間回來的指導教授，「老師，小憶怎麼了？」

男人穿上披在椅背上的西裝外套，伸手與自己的伴侶十指交扣，看向他，「你們兩個談一下吧，帳單我已經付了，我們就先回去了。」

「好。」李恕謙目送兩人出去，又回頭看向學弟，「可以說了嗎？老師說什麼？」

小憶扯出極為難看的微笑，「老師說，我不可以逃避現實。」一瞬之間，他的眼眶陡然泛紅，盈滿了眼淚，李恕謙嚇一跳，「是怎麼了？跟我說。」

小憶又笑，淚水滑落眼角，每一次抽氣都像是嗚咽，他垂下頭，一顆一顆的淚珠滑過他的唇瓣，匯聚在下巴處，凝成最大的水晶，搖搖欲墜，李恕謙有種錯覺，彷彿當那顆水晶落地，小憶也會跟著碎裂，他伸出食指，輕輕接住那顆水晶，看著液體在他食指上緩慢滾動，他闔起手掌，將水晶握進手裡。

李恕謙忽然覺得難過，「別哭，不要哭，拜託，跟我說怎麼了。」

小憶單薄的肩膀輕輕發顫，他遲疑一下，很慢很慢攬住了學弟的肩，讓他靠在自己的胸膛，他聽見懷裡傳來反覆的抽氣聲，胸前的衣衫盡濕，黏在他的胸膛上，懷裡的聲音很輕，「可是我不敢，怎麼辦學長？我不敢，我不敢說，現實那麼難，說了就連夢都沒有了，怎麼辦？學長怎麼辦？」

李恕謙輕輕拍撫小憶的背，小憶的哭泣相當微弱，卻很絕望，李恕謙忽然覺得自己快要溺死在小憶的淚水裡，胸腔被什麼東西狠狠壓住了喘不過氣。

什麼事情讓你哭成這樣？

拜託你，求求你，可不可以不要再哭？

否則，我快要無法呼吸。


	14. Chapter 14

濕熱的淚水在李恕謙的胸膛淌成一片潮濕的海洋，李恕謙收緊手臂，只覺得心慌意亂，難過得說不出話，他輕輕拍撫小憶的背，一下一下，像在安撫心愛的寵物，動作既輕又溫柔。

小憶眨了一下眼睛，即將止住的眼淚再度一湧而上，愈想停止愈做不到，抽氣之間，只覺得疼痛更甚，像是被誰拿了把刀插進自己心窩後，狠狠又轉了兩下。

愈貪戀，愈難過。

他悄悄伸出雙手，環住李恕謙的背，趁機牢牢抱住李恕謙，讓自己陷進學長寬闊的懷裡，鼻息之間都是熟悉的沐浴乳香味。

他放任自己沉浸好半晌，才鬆開手，微微抬頭，見李恕謙滿臉擔憂地看他。

好像該說點什麼。

但是，這個角度，這個距離，只適合接吻，不適合說話。

他忍不住把下巴抬得更高，嘴唇微微張開，他的渴望一定從臉上就能看出來，只見李恕謙低下頭，伸出手輕輕碰觸他的臉頰，拇指擦過眼角的濕意。

「好點了嗎？」

關懷的聲音讓他猛然驚醒，小憶瞬間退開，他用衣袖擦掉眼淚，苦澀地扯起唇角，「回去吧，學長。」

李恕謙皺起眉，只覺得懷裡空蕩蕩的，「你先跟我說發生什麼事，老師跟你說什麼？」

小憶搖搖頭，「沒什麼，我去一下洗手間。回去再說吧，學長。」

李恕謙望著小憶離開包廂。

他拿起手機，撥給陸臣。小憶哭成那樣，他怎麼可能什麼都不問？

電話響了幾聲後被接通。「喂。」

「喂，陸臣哥，你知道老師在廁所跟小憶說什麼嗎？」李恕謙皺著眉，更覺得心煩意亂。

陸臣看向坐在沙發上休息的丈夫，男人察覺他的目光，挑起眉，他辨識出陸臣的嘴型後，便點一下頭。

陸臣心領神會，直接了當地說：「你們老師叫他面對現實。」

「什麼現實？」李恕謙沒得到回答，反而更疑惑。

陸臣輕嘆一口氣，決定好人做到底，「恕謙，你說小憶之前沒工作，所以你收留他，不過小憶難道沒有其他朋友嗎？再說，現在小憶有工作，你們工作地點又差那麼遠，為什麼還要一起住？」

李恕謙反射性回答：「因為方便啊。」

哪裡方便？

陸臣輕哼一聲，沒吐槽，決定換個方式舉例：「這麼說好了，假設我跟你工作的地方在隔壁，我也不會跟你一起租房子；相反的，就算你們老師住在南極，我也會想辦法跟他住在一起。」

李恕謙眉頭一皺，「但你們本來就會住在一起，我也不需要跟你住。」而且老師又不住南極，陸臣哥在說什麼不可能的假設。

陸臣一愣，覺得李恕謙說得很有道理，再一細想，又覺得哪裡不對。「那如果今天小憶住南極，你也要跟他住嗎？」

李恕謙更覺得困惑，「但是小憶不會住南極啊。」這個假設完全不成立。

那頭的陸臣還沒接話，小憶已經回到包廂，「學長，走吧。」他的臉頰淌著水珠，眼眶泛紅，李恕謙看得心疼，匆匆收線。

「那先這樣，陸臣哥掰。」李恕謙迅速上前關心，「你好多了嗎？」

「沒事啦，走吧。」小憶又扯起唇，率先轉身，李恕謙跟在他身後下樓，一起走出餐廳。

坐捷運的時候，小憶整路沉默，他握著扶手縮在角落，李恕謙幾次搭話想關心，都被小憶搪塞過去，他更覺得不對勁。

回家後，小憶去洗澡，他一洗完就說要睡，似乎不想談論這件事。

李恕謙便想，不如等明天再說。

○

隔天一早，李恕謙原本預計要找小憶一起去取車，但小憶一大早出門，說跟朋友有約，李恕謙才想到陸臣哥問他，小憶有沒有其他朋友。

他猜，小憶應該有一些普通朋友。平常小憶很少和誰約出門，反而和自己待在一起消磨假日。

他難得單獨一人，忽然覺得有點無聊。

吃完早餐後，他一個人出門，到車廠領車。業務已經等在那裡，見他單獨前來，便問：「何先生今天沒來？」

「他有事。」他隨意地接過車鑰匙，跟著業務檢查新車的各項設備。檢查完後，他坐進駕駛座，新車散出嶄新皮革的氣味，他繫好安全帶，調整後照鏡與後視鏡，開啟空調系統，便踩下油門。他抬手隔著窗戶朝業務揮手，就開出車廠。

開著自己的第一台車在市區行駛，他以為他會很興奮，卻反而覺得索然無味。沒有可以說話的人，沒有可以展現的對象，那種興奮感被稀釋沖淡，還不如小憶幫他買到車子的那一天那麼開心。

李恕謙開著汽車，在市區繞了一圈，意興闌珊地開回家。

他打開家門，滿心期待小憶已經在家，門一開，整室陰暗，孤寂感迎面而來。

他忽然不知道要做什麼，才發現，原來以為生活很充實，沒想到少了小憶一人，便清空他所有的行程。

他在家坐不住，又開去全聯，照小憶平日的習慣進行大採購，買了一大堆生鮮食物，才開車回家。他買的太多，一趟走不完，又走了兩三趟，才把所有的食物從車裡搬回家。

李恕謙每一次開家門，都期待看見已經亮起的燈光。其實從地下室的停車場到自己家，坐電梯不過幾分鐘，他卻一直抱著這種荒謬的期待。

直到傍晚，李恕謙終於忍不住，他拿起手機傳簡訊給小憶。

『你在哪裡啊？要回家吃飯嗎？」

在等待小憶回覆期間，他從冰箱拿出四分之一顆的高麗菜，站在流理台，準備洗菜。他邊洗邊想，今天是不是要吃蛋炒飯？可以放肉片，放點洋蔥，再打幾顆新鮮的蛋。

他備料備了大半時間，簡訊聲慢悠悠地響起，李恕謙立刻放下手邊的東西，匆匆洗手，跑去看手機。

一句簡單的回覆顯示在螢幕上。『不用，學長不用等我。』

李恕謙頹然地垂下肩，隨手把手機拋到沙發上，他看著流理臺上的備料，忽然失去食慾。

他草草替自己煎了顆荷包蛋，簡單燙了青菜，便坐在客廳，配著電影吃飯。

他邊吃邊等小憶，看電影看得毫不專心，三不五時便抬頭去看大門。

吃完飯後，他懶散地癱坐在沙發上，快轉剩下的電影，他一下轉到結局，只覺得更無趣，便關掉電視去洗澡。

洗完澡後，他察看手機，此刻將近十點，小憶還沒有回家。

什麼事要弄那麼晚？是不是發生什麼事？

李恕謙開始擔心，他急忙撥給小憶，電話響了好幾聲才被接起。

「喂。」另一頭，是李恕謙毫無預期的陌生男音。

他皺起眉，沉聲問：「你是誰？這是小憶的電話吧？」

「小憶，喔他在洗澡。」對方解釋道，「等下我請他回撥。」話裡透出兩人關係的熟稔。

「嗯。」李恕謙掛了電話，忽然覺得心煩。

陸臣哥的問題再次浮現。

『為什麼要一起住？小憶難道沒有其他朋友嗎？』

事實是，小憶也有其他朋友，是那種好到可以在對方住所留得很晚，還可以借浴室的朋友。

原來，除了他之外，小憶也能暫住在別人家裡，不是非他不可。


	15. Chapter 15

小憶踏出浴室時，看見小茶几上滿是零食和啤酒，好友見他出來，便說：「剛剛有人找你。」

「誰？」小憶用毛巾擦著濕頭髮，坐到好友對面，好友聳聳肩，回答：「恕謙。那誰？」

小憶心頭一跳，突然覺得尷尬。他私心設定的來電顯示像是某種意在言外的表白，他垂下頭，若無其事地說：「噢，我研究所學長。」

「幹嘛突然找你？你不是早就畢業了嗎？」好友拆開零食包，拿了一片洋芋片，邊吃邊問。

「啊嗯，我們現在一起租房子。」小憶含糊地回答，他拿起吹風機吹頭，邊吹邊猶豫是否要回撥電話，他現在還沒想好要怎麼面對學長，但又怕學長有急事。

想了半天，他吹完頭後還是回撥電話，鈴響一聲就被接通。

「喂。」電話那頭傳來李恕謙略顯急促的喘息。

「學長，你找我？」小憶隱約察覺到李恕謙不同以往的反應，接著問：「怎麼了嗎？」

「你這麼晚了還沒回家，是去哪裡？有沒有怎麼樣？幾點要回來？」李恕謙如機關槍般一連問出三個問題，小憶頓了一下才反應過來，「我今天不回去，要在朋友家住幾天，沒事。」

「喔——」李恕謙拉長回應，彷彿極其失望，「好吧，那你注意安全。有什麼事打給我。」

小憶微微一笑，李恕謙對他的擔憂讓他感覺溫暖，聲音不自覺放暖，「沒有什麼事，學長不要擔心。」

「有事記得打給我。」李恕謙再次強調，「任何時候都可以。」

他鄭重的態度讓小憶更加覺得心暖，他溫順地回答：「好。」

小憶掛上電話，見好友拿著洋芋片，邊吃邊看他，那道了然的目光讓小憶加倍心虛，他粗聲問：「幹嘛？」

好友咬著洋芋片，口齒不清地說：「我在想你什麼時候要承認你就是你朋友。」

「知道就好幹嘛拆穿我。」小憶咕噥道，「總之就是這樣啦。」他自暴自棄地拿過一罐台灣啤酒，打開易開罐，仰頭喝了一口。

「我總結一下，你朋友的前一份工作因為職場性騷擾，所以離職，在找工作的期間借住在學長家。現在你朋友找到工作，想要搬出去，但是他學長不放人。」好友拿了一塊洋芋片，「忘了說，你朋友暗戀學長多年，不巧學長很直，所以他和學長住在一起痛並快樂著。」

「也沒有多年啦……」他小聲反駁。

「然後呢？」好友也開了一罐啤酒，跟著喝。

小憶悶悶地灌了口啤酒，「我覺得一起住太痛苦了，他很多舉動都會讓我想太多。」

「我倒是覺得，你不一定是想太多。」好友將洋芋片咬得嘎滋作響，「至少他非常信任你吧，像管存摺這種事，我也就讓我媽管過而已，連我女朋友都沒碰過。」

「他知道我管過實驗室的帳，而且他那個戶頭其實沒多少錢。」小憶已經想過各種理由來解釋這件事，現在說得很順口。「我都會定期跟他對帳，他很放心。」

「『知道』跟『願意』還是兩件事吧。」好友反駁道，「我也知道你在這方面很精明，但我就不會讓你管我存摺。」

「嗯——」小憶想，好友和李恕謙，當然不一樣。

「而且假裝男友不用做到那麼逼真吧。我是覺得可以跟同性毫無障礙地十指相扣，這超過朋友的範圍了。」好友繼續分析，「你想想看，如果是我跟你——」他話還沒說完，兩人都不自主抖了一下。

「「才不要！」」

「所以啊，我是不覺得你學長真的很直啦。」好友舔了一下指尖的鹽粒，「可能腦子很直，身體不一定。」

這話躁得小憶心裡發慌，「你在說什麼啦！」

「你想哪裡去？」好友莫名其妙地看他，「我是說，他可能不覺得他是同性戀，但是身體上卻不排斥和你有這種超友誼的親密接觸。」

「那也可能是演戲。」小憶落寞地嘆了口氣，「不對，那就是演戲。」

「嗯——」好友沉思數秒，「我還是覺得很奇怪，他根本沒必要堅持要跟你住吧，對他來說又沒有什麼好處。而且，只是室友，有需要打電話來查勤嗎？」

「他是擔心。」小憶替李恕謙反駁，「他怕我出事，一直跟我說有什麼事要記得通知他。」

「但你不是就有說你不回家吃飯了嗎？」好友記得在外吃飯時，小憶還回過簡訊。「還問你要不要回家，這管太寬了吧？」

「學長人很好，他可能覺得照顧我是他的責任。」小憶倒沒有覺得李恕謙關心太多，他們這段時間一起住，總是會互相報備要不要回家吃飯，各自有什麼行程。

「但你都已經畢業了，那應該不算責任吧。」好友又喝了一口啤酒，「我覺得啦，與其你這樣猜，其實你就乾脆跟他告白，一邊找房子。他拒絕你，你就搬出去住；他接受，你們就一起住。」

「我做得到就不會那麼煩惱啦！」小憶忿忿地把剩下的啤酒灌完，「我就怕他覺得不舒服，好像這段時間跟他住是我別有居心，而且告白失敗不是很尷尬嗎？」

藉著酒意，他一口氣把所有的顧慮都說出來。

「那你就搬出去啊。」好友晃了晃易開罐，檢查裡頭是否還有啤酒，他的動作漫不經心，說出來的話卻一針見血，「會感覺很尷尬也只是一段時間而已，而且現在是有人喜歡他又不是討厭他，再怎麼樣，被喜歡還是比被討厭好吧。」

「那可不一定。」小憶輕哼一聲，想起某些不好的回憶。

「長痛不如短痛。我覺得你們老師說得不錯，必要時刻就要快刀斬亂麻，不要吊死在一棵樹上，你之後還是會碰到更好的。」好友又開了一罐啤酒，繼續威逼利誘，「你敢跟你學長告白，我就請你吃大餐！」

小憶忍不住笑出來。  
好友和他在大學認識，他們是同班同學，因為座號相連，實驗課分組總是同一組，兩人漸漸熟稔，成為好友。

後來，他去別的學校念研究所，好友還待在原本的學校，研究期間，他們各自專注在研究上，很少聯絡。等到大家出社會後，都花了一大段時間熟悉工作環境，加上他又碰到性騷擾事件，忙著處理訴訟，同時還要邊找新工作，完全沒空社交。

近日，好友看到他的社交動態，發現彼此都在同一個城市，才又開始往來。

今天，小憶拖著好友在外面晃了一圈，旁敲側擊地坦言現在的處境。

有些朋友，即使不是一直聯絡，再次碰上，還是有說不完的話題和可以傾訴的煩惱。

和昨夜相比，他的情緒已經沒有那麼驚惶失措。

「那我要吃日本料理。」他趁機點菜。算起來，他和好友已經認識七八個年頭，完全不用客氣。

「首先，你要先告白。」好友殘忍地指出事實，見他一僵，語氣緩和道：「沒關係啦，如果你告白失敗被趕出來的話，我家可以借你睡幾天啦，但是我不會像你學長那樣，收留你那麼久。」好友講話直接了當，就跟當初無意間發現他的性傾向一樣。

『那跟我們繼續當朋友沒衝突吧。就像我喜歡女生，又不代表我會喜歡每一個看到的女生。』  
『不過我先說，我是不會喜歡你喔。你喜歡我的話，趕快放棄吧，我們還是可以當朋友。』

『誰喜歡你啦！我哪有那麼不挑！』他還記得他當初回嗆好友，兩個人一起大笑。

他距離大學畢業才幾年，卻覺得那段青春洋溢的日子已經過去很久。

其實，如果當初他沒有讓李恕謙看到那麼狼狽的樣子，他也不會藉機住到李恕謙家裡，圓一個夢。  
和喜歡的人一起住太快樂，侷限了他的思考和視野。

事後回想起來，他當時並非無路可走。


	16. Chapter 16

「哈——哈啾！」小憶揉了揉鼻子，往前方叫：「欸！等一下！」

「我就說你身體太差了，一定很久沒運動吼。」好友停下腳步，等他走近。

「誰像你下雨天上陽明山啊？哈啾！」小憶忍不住又打一次噴嚏，「你到底要幹嘛？回去了啦。」

雨水打溼了兩人的腳踝，滲進襪子，鞋墊濕滑出水，小憶每踏一步，就感覺自己走在池塘上。

「還沒。」好友往前又走幾步，擇了一處位置向外遠眺，「這裡不錯，都沒人。」

「當然沒人，哪有人雨天來擎天崗。」冷風直灌袖口，小憶抖了一下，「回去啦。」

「我為了你才上來的耶。」好友不滿地挑起眉，「就這邊吧，你可以開始練習了。」

小憶呆愣，「練習什麼？」

「告白啊。你就在這邊大叫——」好友一頓，忽然轉頭問：「你說你學長全名是啥？」

「呃，李恕謙？」小憶反射性地回答。

「好，你就叫——」好友回頭，突然對著大片草原吶喊：「李恕謙，我喜歡你！」他的聲音被雨聲稀釋，彷彿每個字都滲水暈開，模糊不清。

小憶離他最近，將告白聽得一清二楚，心裡又熱又慌，山上連番呼嘯的冷風也無法降低心頭的燥意。

「走啦。」他伸手想去拉好友，反而被好友扯住衣袖，「你快點啦，這裡都沒人。你大聲告白不要怕，多練習幾次，你就敢啦！」

「又不是什麼試膽大會！」小憶只覺得荒謬，「不是我在這邊練習就可以。」

「你知道人有肌肉記憶嗎？你不停地練習，就算不動腦，也可以憑肌肉說出來！」好友說得很認真，「快點啦，我們都上來了，都是為了你耶！哈——啾！」他打了一個噴嚏，再度催道：「快點快點，時間有限。」

小憶被好友鬧得沒辦法，他嘆了口氣，學著好友轉向雨中的草原，昏暗的天色讓他看不清遠方，只能看見一片雨幕，他輕聲說道：「李恕謙，我喜歡你。」

「聽不到啦，聽不到！」好友又催：「加油加油！你只要在這邊大叫二十聲，我們就下山。」

「蛤——」小憶長聲哀嘆，但好友一臉堅持，他知道好友的個性，若未達目的，決不罷休，如果他不喊，好友真的會跟他耗下去，這樣兩個人非得在山上凍死不可。

小憶又嘆，他做了好幾次心理建設，好友看他的目光充滿期待和鼓勵，小憶忽然心裡一軟。如果不是為了他，其實好友沒必要在這裡陪他活受罪，雖然他也沒有拜託好友要這麼做就是了。

他們既然都來到與世隔絕的山頂，在毫無人煙的雨天，小憶忽然覺得沒有什麼好顧忌，他鼓起勇氣，提高音量：「李、恕、謙，我——喜——歡——你。」每一個字都拖得又長又沉，彷彿在拉長音的過程裡，他可以蓄積勇氣說下一個字。

「好，再來！」好友用力喝采，「還有十九聲。」

有了第一次，第二次更容易。小憶深吸一口氣，放大音量，一鼓作氣道：「李恕謙，我喜歡你！」

「第三次。」好友不讓他休息，繼續催。

小憶再接再厲，「李恕謙，我喜歡你！李恕謙，我喜歡你！李恕謙，我喜歡你！」他一連喊了三聲，口乾舌燥，只覺得自己的告白被被雨聲吞噬，那莫名給了他安全感和勇氣，讓他拋掉羞恥心，讓他繼續連番告白：「李恕謙，我喜歡你！李恕謙，我喜歡你！李恕謙，我喜歡你！」

聲音在廣闊的草原上被冷風吹得老遠，腎上腺素逐漸消退，小憶開始感覺到涼意，只想趕快下山取暖，僅有的遲疑早已被消磨得一乾二淨。

他的告白從一開始的輕聲呢喃，到後來的粗聲大喊，從深情喊到敷衍，冷風凍得指尖末端失去知覺，喊到後來，他也不確定自己到底喊了什麼，但告白話語彷彿刻在腦子裡，張口就能說出來。

他不知道自己喊了幾聲，直到好友滿意地說夠了，兩人才下山。

下山後，他們找了一間咖啡廳進去坐，吃了一點東西，濕黏的衣服被店裡的冷氣一吹，小憶頓時頭昏腦脹，好友催他回家休息，他便搭上回家的公車。

小憶進家門時，家裡沒有人。他簡單沖澡，又倒了杯熱水潤喉，便決定去睡覺，晚點起來再打算要吃什麼。

○

李恕謙回家時，客廳並未開燈，他想，小憶大概還沒回家，他忍住失望，將雨傘放在門外，走進屋裡。

他打開電燈，便看見小憶在被子裡縮成一團，李恕謙一陣欣喜，他輕手輕腳地關上大門，又躡手躡腳地走到廚房煮飯，決定等小憶起來，他們再討論吃什麼菜。

李恕謙回房間處理雜事，約一小時後，他走出房間想喝水，見小憶還在睡。他琢磨時間，朝小憶走過去。「小憶。」

「嗯？」小憶半夢半醒之間輕哼一聲，他的呼吸聲有點沉重，熱氣撲面而來，李恕謙察覺不對勁，他拉開小憶的棉被，看見小憶渾身出汗，臉頰通紅，李恕謙輕輕搖他，「小憶，你是不是感冒？」

「學長？」小憶半睜著眼，本來覺得熱，棉被一掀開，他又覺得冷，瞬間抖了一下，「好冷。」

李恕謙皺起眉，「你這樣會更嚴重，先換掉衣服，等下再睡。」

「嗯——」小憶昏昏沉沉地接過李恕謙替他拿來的衣服，才站起身，立刻被李恕謙按住：「你要去哪裡？」

「廁所，換衣服。」小憶輕聲回答，只覺得頭更昏沉。

「你都站不穩，在這裡換就好，我幫你。」李恕謙將他壓著坐下，「手舉高。」

小憶聽話地舉起雙手，李恕謙將他的上衣脫掉，幫他穿另一件，「還有褲子。」小憶配合地伸直雙腳，讓李恕謙脫掉棉褲，換另一件穿上。

全處理好後，李恕謙把小憶塞回被子裡。他評估小憶的情況可能吃不下什麼東西，他當機立斷地說：「我去煮稀飯，等等再叫你。」

飯已經煮好，李恕謙將飯盛到鍋子裡加水，開火，便把自己的筆電從房裡搬到客廳，一邊顧火一邊觀察小憶的情況。

等米飯軟爛後，他放進蔥和薑，切了魚片和肉末，繼續熬粥，整間房子都是魚片和薑絲的味道。

小憶睡夢中只覺得飢腸轆轆，又爬不起來，只能餓著肚子繼續睡。

半晌，他感覺到自己被人扶起，靠在對方身上，他微微仰頭，看見李恕謙的下巴，「學長？」

「可以吃了。」李恕謙撐起小憶，讓他靠在自己胸膛，「要不要我喂你？」

「嗯？」小憶沒反應過來。

李恕謙見他的反應，知道他還沒醒，索性喂他，「來，嘴巴張開。」

「啊？」小憶乖巧地張開嘴，吞下魚片粥，他有點鼻塞，吃不出味道，但身體逐漸溫暖起來，他張嘴又吃幾口，直到李恕謙餵完一整碗稀飯。

「還要嗎？」李恕謙問。

小憶直覺得搖頭，肚子有點撐，他迷迷糊糊地看向李恕謙，「謝謝學長。」

「沒事的。」李恕謙拍拍他的背，只覺得身型嬌小的學弟窩在自己懷裡因寒冷而發抖，讓他又心疼又憐愛，這種感覺有點像前兩天小憶埋在他胸口痛哭，他的情緒大受波動，一股陌生的保護慾油然而生，只想剷除任何讓小憶痛苦不安的因素。

「學長真好。」小憶嘆息著窩進李恕謙的頸窩，睡意更加濃厚，他勉強維持意識，一心還想著今天在山頂上的告白。說不定他明天就不敢說了，今天一定要說出去，不然練習都白費了。

主意一定，小憶輕聲道：「學長，想跟你說、一件事。」

「嗯？」李恕謙低下頭，將耳朵湊近小憶的唇邊。

「喜歡、你——」小憶的聲音輕微，尾音幾乎融進空氣，李恕謙聽不清楚，湊得更近，又問：「什麼？」

小憶抵擋不住睡意，沉進夢裡，只在睡夢中反覆呢喃：「——謙，我喜歡——；李恕謙，我——；李——，喜歡你——」

他說了好幾回，那幾個字在句子中忽隱忽現，李恕謙耐著性子聽，終於拼出一整句話。

「李恕謙，我喜歡你。」


	17. Chapter 17

他聽見大鼓敲響的聲音。

咚、咚、咚，每一聲都沉沉地敲在耳膜上。

學弟的體溫透過薄薄的上衣傳過來，他的身體忽然發熱，尤其是抱著小憶的手臂，燙得彷彿正放在火爐上烤，腦子頓時混亂到無法思考，手臂卻反射性地收緊，甚至用雙手將小憶牢牢擁進懷裡。

小憶不安地動了一下，抬起頭往上湊，在他的頸窩處反覆磨蹭，似乎在尋找舒適的位置，他配合地彎下背脊，讓小憶順利枕上他的頸窩，小憶滿足地嘆出一聲，終於不再呢喃，睡得更沉。

熱燙的氣息噴在他的頸側，李恕謙側頸發癢，他忍下癢意，試圖釐清現況。

小憶說，喜歡他。

他將懷裡的學弟摟緊，一時間無能分辨那種雖然陌生，卻比保護慾更強烈的情感。

他的交往經驗不算多，每一次都始於互有好感後，被直接或間接地告白。他抱著嘗試看看的心情和對方相處，磨合，在相處的過程中，他也下了心思，直到因外在因素而分手。

他以為感情就是這樣。  
溫潤如水，相處而來，時間一久，若不合適，就分開。

這是第一次，他被告白活生生地衝擊，陌生而純粹的喜悅撞得他頭暈目眩。  
那句喜歡乘載著真摯又濃烈的情意，小憶即使生病，即使意識不清，也執著地想要表達出來。

他覺得高興，又覺得榮幸，這兩日壓在心頭的煩悶感瞬間消逝，他手足無措，情緒激動，忍不住把小憶抱得更緊，下巴抵住小憶的背，想要把小憶完全收進自己的領域，任何人也別想奪走。

小憶在睡夢之間微微掙扎，李恕謙意識到自己抱得太緊，鬆開了懷抱。他環伺四周，突然覺得客廳太冷，不適合養病，他使力抱起小憶回自己房間，將小憶放在自己床上。

小憶鬆開眉心，李恕謙替他拉好棉被，又探了探他的額溫，小憶的體溫仍然很高，李恕謙便從浴室拿了一條小毛巾用冷水沾濕，放在小憶的額頭上。

一切弄完後，李恕謙去廚房盛了碗稀飯拿回房間，邊吃邊看顧小憶。  
小憶抱住棉被的一角，側首磨蹭著棉被，他額上的小毛巾落在一旁，李恕謙拾起微溫的毛巾，另一手去探小憶的額溫，小憶的體溫似乎降了一點，但李恕謙擔心這只是自己的錯覺。

他不敢掉以輕心，又去客廳找醫藥箱，翻出退燒藥，放在床邊的矮桌，以便讓小憶服用。

夜愈深，小憶睡得更沉，終於不再冒汗，李恕謙放下心來，他草草收拾廚房，再去洗澡。

他踏入浴室，漫不經心地打開水龍頭，等水轉熱後才開始淋浴。熱水沖在他身上，洗去他的疲憊，夜深人靜的時刻，小憶的告白再度浮出腦海。

他細細品味這股陌生的心情，喜悅的餘韻還留在身體裡，從胸口向外擴散而開。  
小憶那麼認真地告白，他也必須仔細而慎重地回應。

他還沒辦法很好地解讀自己的感情，卻知道他唯獨不想讓小憶那麼難過，那個週五晚上，小憶趴在他胸口前撕心裂肺地哭泣，他再也不想經歷一次。

這算是喜歡嗎？  
他從未將同性列為交往的對象，小憶也在他的考慮範圍之外，但若讓他對著小憶說出一句拒絕，他卻說不出來。

既不能同意，又不願拒絕，李恕謙頓時混亂了起來。

洗完澡後，李恕謙坐在客廳的沙發，他握著手機，思慮許久，終於撥出一通電話。

鈴聲才響半聲，立刻被接起。「喂。」男人的聲音低沉，帶著點饜足後的慵懶。

「老師？」李恕謙吃了一驚，「陸臣哥不在嗎？」

「他剛睡。」男人簡短地回答，「什麼事？」

「噢。」李恕謙原本想問陸臣關於自我性向的認知，但接電話的人卻是指導教授，李恕謙準備半天的問題忽然問不出口。「那，我明天再打好了。」

「你要問什麼事？」男人停了一下，「跟小憶有關？」他的聲音此刻竟浮出笑意。

「嗯。」李恕謙含糊地應聲，總覺得和指導教授談論感情很尷尬，但這件事確實困擾著他。他想了想，便問：「老師，你有沒有喜歡過女生？」

對面一片靜默，李恕謙忽然察覺這個問題冒犯了隱私，他飛快地道歉：「老師對不起，當我沒問。」

「嗯。」男人慢悠悠地應聲，「你在煩惱什麼？」

「就是——」李恕謙沒想過要怎麼和指導教授坦白，如果他是和陸臣諮詢，畢竟陸臣只大他兩歲，又認識幾年，私下相處像同輩一樣，但指導教授雖然大他不到一輪的歲數，他們之間卻橫跨著師長的輩分，讓他說這些兒女情長，總覺得彆扭。

「恕謙，你喜歡詩涵什麼？」指導教授冷不防地問。

李恕謙一愣。張詩涵是他的第二任女友，也是他的學妹，他們同屬一個實驗室，當年他們交往時雖然不曾張揚，但也未曾特意遮掩，指導教授想必知情。

「就，她很有自己的想法。」李恕謙想了一下，說出他記憶中最深刻的特點。

「我記得你之前說，你還交過一個女朋友吧？」指導教授漫不經心地問，「那你喜歡她什麼？」

「嗯——」李恕謙回憶他和林芷瑩的相處，「她很貼心，而且如果我哪裡讓她不高興，她通常會主動跟我說為什麼，不會讓我猜。」

指導教授輕聲說：「你分別喜歡她們兩個，是因為不同的原因吧。」

「因為是不同的人啊。」李恕謙理所當然地回答。

「那小憶呢？」指導教授問。

「他——」李恕謙皺起眉，「我覺得他是不一樣的，但是我不能分辨這種感覺是不是喜歡。」

指導教授輕笑出聲，「每一個人的感情表現都是不一樣的，就算是同一個人，對不同對象的感情表現也會不一樣，就像你和你的兩任女朋友相處，也是不同的。我們本來就很難定義所謂『喜歡』。」

李恕謙似懂非懂，「可是小憶很明確地知道他的喜歡。」

「那一定是因為你對他來說，是特別不一樣的存在，所以他可以明顯地分辨出來。」

「但是，我還不能分辨這種喜歡，我也不知道我是不是同性戀。到底對同性的『喜歡』到底要到什麼程度才是對異性的『喜歡』？」李恕謙更加混亂。

「恕謙，我想，你把性向凌駕在感情之上。」指導教授慢慢地說，「如果不去考慮你應該喜歡的是什麼性別，只要考慮你對一個人的想法是什麼，如果世界上有一個對你來說很特別的人，你想要獨佔他，保護他，讓他開心，想跟他一直待在一起，你對這個人的情感和慾望多於世界上的任何一個人，那樣的話，不管是什麼原因，你覺得會讓你產生感情的，是他的個性還是他的性別？」

李恕謙慢慢地說：「嗯——是因為他這個人，也不只是個性，還有個人習慣，相處的感覺等等，但是我覺得性別也會是一個重要的因素。」

指導教授低聲說：「性別當然是一個重要的因素，但不是拿來決定你會不會喜歡上一個人的因素，也不是拿來定義你應不應該喜歡一個人的因素。」

「啊。」李恕謙似乎有點懂指導教授想說什麼。

指導教授低笑道：「不用把自己侷限在某一個定位，那未免太狹隘了。」

李恕謙微微一笑，忽然感覺到在這一刻，指導教授變得比過往更親近，「那老師呢？」他轉而問道：「你對陸臣哥的喜歡是什麼？」

「他——」男人慢悠悠地拉長了音調，「他是我所有慾望的集合體，乘載著我所有的喜歡，一點喜歡都無法洩漏給別人。」

李恕謙第一次聽到指導教授的告白，他難得窺探到老師的心思，有點興奮，還沒想到要回什麼，便聽見電話另一頭隱約傳來陸臣的聲音，「靳哥，不睡嗎？」他的聲音略顯沙啞，有點像感冒時的失聲。

「要，你睡。」指導教授的聲音拉遠，伴隨著親吻聲與淺淺的呻吟，李恕謙隔著電話聽得面紅耳赤，忽然領悟到自己打斷什麼，他迅速掛掉電話，心跳得飛快，他起身去倒了杯冷水匆匆灌下。直到喝完一整杯，他才冷靜下來。

他雖然還沒有完全弄清楚自己的感情，畢竟他對小憶的情感，和對他前兩任女友的感情終究不太一樣，在今天以前，他也從沒想過要將小憶當成戀愛的對象，同性本就在他的考慮範圍之外，但若如指導教授所說，撇開這一切包含性向的外在因素，僅僅是選一個對他而言是特殊的人，選一個能陪著他一起過往後的生活，小憶就會是他的首選。

李恕謙握著馬克杯，走進自己房裡。他看著床上睡得深沉的小憶，不自覺地揚起唇角微笑。

在感情上，我沒有很多經驗，所以有很多需要學習的地方。  
如果你願意在原地等我，我會去學，學著慢慢向你靠近。


	18. Chapter 18

他是被熱醒的。

小憶從棉被中抽出手，習慣性地向一旁摸去，抓握到手機後，便舉到自己面前，瞇著眼讀螢幕顯示的時間。

現在剛過中午十二點。  
他慢吞吞地坐起身，棉被從身上滑落，陌生的被單花色和隱約熟悉的味道讓他發起愣，他環顧四周，才慢半拍地發現，這是李恕謙的房間。

為什麼他在這裡？  
難不成他跑來夜襲李恕謙？但他怎麼完全沒印象？  
還有學長也不知道怎麼想的，難道誰都可以睡他的床嗎？

他胡思亂想了一會，又檢查起自己私人手機。好友昨晚傳了好幾條訊息，他一條也沒回，因為他現在才看到。

「結果怎麼樣？」  
「告白了嗎？」  
「不會被拒絕了吧？」  
「⋯⋯好啦勇氣可嘉，請你吃飯啦！」

「啊！」小憶發出一聲慘叫，他錯過告白的時機了！他到底在搞什麼！  
他懊惱地將腦袋埋在被窩好一會，才慢吞吞地翻身下床，他站起身，一眼瞥見書桌上的字條。

「幫你請病假了，廚房的電鍋裡有粥，餓的話可以吃。晚上我會買晚餐回家。恕謙」

筆畫剛正有力，字尾微勾。是李恕謙的字沒錯。

小憶頓時感到飢腸轆轆，他走出房間，來到廚房，打開電鍋鍋蓋，薑絲魚片的香氣迎面而來，誘得他更餓，他從櫥櫃中拿出碗筷，盛了一碗粥，拿著粥坐到沙發吃。

他吃了幾口，安撫饞意，才拿起公司手機，撥電話給阿強。

「喂，小憶？喔，你學長幫你請假啦，身體怎麼樣？好多了嗎？」阿強說話快速，不難聽出他是在工作空檔接的電話。

「好一點了。」小憶回話之間還帶著鼻音。

阿強關心了幾句，「生病就好好休息，還要再請一天的話再跟我說。我先進FAB，有事打我手機。」

「謝謝阿強哥。」小憶放下心來。

「先掛了。」

小憶放下手機，繼續吃粥，他吃得全身熱汗，但從心裡到胃都覺得暖燙，被傾心照顧的感覺讓他有點竊喜，沉浸在李恕謙的溫柔裡。

他吃了幾口，又想，結果現況完全沒有改變，他昨天的告白練習都白費了，今天再跟李恕謙講來得及嗎？  
但是怎麼想好像都很奇怪，如果趁李恕謙回家後，揪著對方告白，等他被拒絕了，還要待在屋子裡過夜，明天病好後，還得銷假上班；如果他感冒沒好，那就更悲慘了，依李恕謙的個性，也不會放著他不管，夜裡要照顧他，他光是想像就覺得尷尬。

今天不是好時機，該怎麼辦？  
他嘆了一口氣，收拾碗筷，接著傳訊息給好友，簡述他的困境。

「我覺得你應該藉機試探他。」好友回傳一句，「繼續裝睡，等他來叫你的時候告白，他拒絕你，你就說你是開玩笑的。」

「……餿主意。」小憶斷然拒絕，改採緩兵之計，「我先養病，病好再說。」

「我還等著準備請客耶，有時效的喔。」好友先利誘後威脅，深諳說服之道。

小憶悶悶地嘆了口氣。

李恕謙今天下班很早，他買了一鍋雞湯回家，他一開門，見小憶穿著寬鬆的衣褲，盤腿坐在沙發上發呆，夕陽透窗而過，將他的髮色挑染成金，小憶一見他便笑，「學長你回來了。」

和往日相同的一句話，此刻聽來竟有幾分溫婉的味道，李恕謙忽然生出一種歲月靜好的錯覺來。

他停了幾秒，細細品味這股陌生的情緒。  
開門霎那，仿似經歷許久，其實僅在眨眼之間。

「好香啊。」小憶吸了吸鼻子，「你買蒜頭雞湯會不會太補？」

「就是要補。」李恕謙笑道，「去拿碗來裝。」

李恕謙買的是龍涎居的雞湯，還附了麻油麵線和燙青菜，他一打開塑膠袋，整間屋子都是蒜頭雞和麻油的香氣，小憶被勾起食慾，猛吸鼻子，他拿著兩個大碗公放到李恕謙面前，眼巴巴地看著李恕謙分別把麻油麵線和蒜頭雞湯倒進碗公裡。

小憶又拿了兩副碗筷，幫著李恕謙把麻油面線分裝到小碗裡。

小憶吃了一口麻油麵線，感嘆道：「好懷念的味道。」以前他研究做不出來，悶在實驗室好幾天，李恕謙便會帶他去吃龍涎居，說要幫他補充元氣。

「知道你喜歡，今天下班之後繞去買的。」李恕謙跟著吃了一口，「我有多買兩份麵線，免得你吃不飽。」麻油麵線的份量不多，麵食又容易餓，李恕謙乾脆多買一些，晚上餓了就不用再弄別的東西吃。

「學長真好。」小憶邊吃邊說，口齒不清。

「吞下去再說話。」李恕謙柔聲道，「對你好不是應該的嗎？」

既然他打算要和小憶試試看，那身為男朋友，做這些事都是應該的。

雖然，他還不是很確定這段關係之中，與他過去和女友交往有什麼差別，但以前他會幫女友設想的事，現在也都會做到。

「哈，學長人真的很好。」小憶笑了笑，倒沒有想太多。

李恕謙扯了扯唇角。他吃完麵線，盛了幾口雞湯來喝，將大部分的蒜頭雞湯都留給小憶。

小憶吃得慢，李恕謙留給他的份量又多，李恕謙完食後，小憶還有半碗麵線。

李恕謙盯著小憶吃東西，小憶察覺他的視線，疑惑地挑高一邊的眉毛，十足的動畫感讓李恕謙忍俊不禁。

小憶更疑惑，「學長幹嘛？要笑不笑？」

「我今天才發現你會挑單邊的眉毛，怎麼練的？」李恕謙對著手機的前鏡頭練習挑單眉，練了幾次有點成果，又對著小憶挑眉，殊不知自己只做出滑稽的表情，小憶忍不住笑出來，笑聲停不住，李恕謙怕他的晚餐灑出來，遂接過他的碗，小憶笑得更放肆，幾乎倒到他懷裡，李恕謙順勢抱住他的肩膀，垂首看他。

小憶笑了一陣，才發現情況不太妙，這個姿勢過於曖昧，他嘴唇微張，心跳加快，不知如何解套。

李恕謙看進小憶的眼睛，讀出一點慌亂和期待，那些複雜的情緒似乎感染了李恕謙，他抿了抿唇，一股聲音藉著過快的心跳和緊張的情緒驅使他俯身，靠近小憶。

他的動作慢，小憶僵得完全不敢動，怕一切都是幻覺，直到李恕謙靠近他的臉，嘴唇就懸在他正上方。

小憶幾乎用盡全身的力氣，才克制住自己不要抬起頭去吻，李恕謙一定不是那個意思，他會錯意的尷尬，只一次就夠他無地自容，哪裡還敢想第二次？

他沒有主動，卻也不拒絕，只是微抬下顎，唇瓣微張，呈現了任君採擷的姿態，將所有主動權留給李恕謙。

李恕謙沒有再靠近，反而伸手，用拇指摩娑過小憶的下唇瓣，沾了點油漬的柔軟唇瓣被指腹壓得微微凹陷，在拇指移開時，又彈回原樣，小憶順勢張開嘴，感覺拇指碰到自己的門牙。李恕謙的撫摸是溫柔的，卻莫名帶著煽情的意味。

小憶輕輕地喘息，不知道怎麼辦，現在的李恕謙讓他心慌意亂。

半晌，李恕謙收回了手。  
他慢慢抬起身，小憶鬆了一口氣，卻隱隱失望，他乾笑道：「學長你幹嘛？」

「嘴巴沾到了，幫你擦一下。」李恕謙的藉口很拙劣，小憶卻不敢再問，他垂下頭，匆匆收拾剩下的麻油麵線和雞湯，拿到流理台放涼，等著晚點收進冰箱。

李恕謙沉默地望著小憶，沒說話。  
他以為有些事需要學習，就像他剛開始和第一任女友交往時，兩個人淺嚐初吻的時刻充滿各種試探和跌跌撞撞，後來，經過幾次練習，他才學會到什麼是「接吻的適合時機」。

但是剛剛那一刻，他看見了小憶油潤的嘴唇，滿腦子都想，不知道吻起來是什麼感覺？  
他彷彿著了魔，用拇指去揉，柔軟的觸感讓體內的躁意更甚，想做什麼的衝動一湧而上。

他在最後一刻拉開距離。  
自從小憶告白以後，他知道自己的心態變了，小憶不再只是學弟，是他想要試著談戀愛的對象。  
但他不知道的是，自他改變心態的那一刻起，碰觸和擁有的慾望開始無止盡地膨脹。


	19. Chapter 19

這週開始，李恕謙的態度變了。  
吃飯的時候，李恕謙會事先幫他盛飯；碰他的時候更不避諱，總是嘴角含笑；下班時，李恕謙會開車停在公司門外一條街等他，從不讓他等。

倘若一個人足夠在意你，就可以把事情設想得面面俱到。  
這種好，幾乎讓人無所適從。

小憶搞不懂李恕謙轉變的原因，也不記得自己告白過，但李恕謙的表現卻有種身為男友的自覺。  
小憶很困惑，不知道從哪裡問起，好像一問出口，李恕謙就會猛然驚醒，態度回復到從前。

他渾渾噩噩地過了一週。這週五，他終於找到機會。

「週末想去哪裡玩嗎？」李恕謙問。

「去華山文創吧。」小憶隨口提了一個景點，「學長我們找間咖啡廳坐一下，我有事跟你說。」

「嗯。」李恕謙才要走開，彷彿想到什麼，他又轉回身，「我最近在想，你以後還叫我學長？」

「嗄？」小憶反應不過來，「不然叫什麼？」

李恕謙想了想，「沒關係，你喜歡就好。」

這個插曲，小憶沒放在心上，他滿腦子都計畫著找個地方再次進行告白。

隔日，李恕謙開車載他出門，臺北一向車多，李恕謙在附近繞了幾圈才找到停車位。

小憶拉著李恕謙來到事先訂好的咖啡廳，他向李恕謙簡單介紹店內的招牌，便與李恕謙一起點餐。

點完餐後，小憶握著冰涼的玻璃杯，猛吸飲料，醞釀告白的情緒。

他的表情大概太嚴肅，李恕謙一臉困惑地看他，「幹嘛？」

「學長。」小憶砰的一聲放下玻璃杯，抿了抿唇，忽然閉起眼睛，用著破釜沉舟的氣勢，語速迅即，「李恕謙我喜歡你。」

他緊閉雙眼，心跳快如擂鼓，整個咖啡廳彷彿被按下靜音鍵，他聽不見任何聲音，只覺得丟臉得要命。

黑暗中，時間過得很慢，他大概等了一個世紀，還沒聽見任何回應，小憶悄悄掀開右眼簾，恰恰對上李恕謙的視線，他嚇得閉緊雙眼，表情僵硬，幾近猙獰，他虛張聲勢地說：「學長你要說什麼快說。」

良久，他聽見李恕謙的輕笑聲。

「沒人跟你說，告白時，要睜開眼睛看著對方，把每一個字都說清楚，才叫有誠意嗎？」

小憶頹然地垂下肩，勇氣被李恕謙的態度打散，他張開眼睛，垂著頭悶悶地說：「學長。」

「小憶。」李恕謙十指相扣，放在桌上，沉聲說：「看我。」

「嗯？」小憶抬起頭，滿臉納悶。

「何馨憶。」李恕謙一字一句地說：「我接受你的告白。我們交往吧。」

「但是學長，可是——」小憶瞠大眼睛，更加混亂，緊張地語無倫次，「學長你說什麼？你真的要接受嗎？你是不是騙我？你再考慮考慮，想清楚再跟我說，我會當真的。」

李恕謙失笑：「我想得很清楚。」他喝了一口奶茶，舔了舔下唇，「一開始，我不知道這是什麼感覺，我不想看到你難過，我不希望你搬出去。這種感覺很不一樣，我也不會形容。」

他微微蹙起眉，停了一下，「可是，我想要你留在我的身邊，我想要回家時就可以看到你，我平常就想跟你待在一起，你不在的時候，我不停地在想，你什麼時候要回來。」

他坦承：「我在這方面沒有經驗，所以我去問老師。」

小憶倒抽一口氣，不只覺得自己丟臉得要命，更尷尬得要死。

李恕謙微微笑道：「我不知道我是不是同性戀，但我知道你對我來說，和其他人不一樣，所以我想跟你試試看。」

小憶下意識握緊手中的玻璃杯，「學長。」

「何馨憶。」李恕謙表情嚴肅，「你要知道一件事。如果到後來，我發現我可能不是同性戀，無法接受你，無法跟你在一起，那我們只能分開。這是你跟我告白的風險，你願意接受嗎？」

「我願意。」小憶不假思索答道：「我只是想要一個機會，學長，讓我們試試看。如果我們不適合，不用你說，我也會走。」

「嗯。」李恕謙溫聲說：「不管怎麼樣，在這裡，我是新手，要怎麼做，我也不清楚。不過我可以保證的是，作為你男朋友的這段期間，你會擁有全部的我。任何大事，我都會跟你商量，詢問你的意見。所有男朋友應該要做的事，我都會做到。身為同性戀要做的事，我不知道，你得教我。」

小憶有點發朦，像中了樂透彩一般，頭腦又暈又脹，不敢置信。

李恕謙見他這樣，笑道：「小憶，現在我身為你的男朋友，我要做什麼？」

「嗯——」小憶又呆又愣，隨口道：「學長可以親我嗎？」

李恕謙一怔，小憶忽然回過神來，「學長我隨便說的，我們走吧。」

李恕謙笑出聲來，「食物都還沒來呢。」他站起身，隔著桌子，俯身到小憶面前，「眼睛閉上。」

小憶緊張地閉上眼睛，他等了一會，感覺到溫熱柔軟的觸感輕輕落在上唇瓣，鼻息之間都是熟悉的沐浴乳香氣，一瞬間，他眼眶發熱，心臟發抖，洶湧的情感從心底噴發而出，凝成水滴，從眼角滑落。

他小心翼翼地呼吸，眼睛微睜，瞧見李恕謙雙眼輕閉，表情溫和，不含半絲勉強。

傾刻間，所有他和李恕謙相識的過程從頭浮現。

就學時期的慌亂，失業時期的無助，每一個階段，都有李恕謙的溫柔以待。

他們愈相處，他愈喜歡。  
他因靠近李恕謙而欣喜，他想碰觸，想擁抱，李恕謙雖近在咫尺，卻遙不可及。

於是渴望長成了荊棘，在心裡生了根，紮了刺，他一掙扎，便見血，他動彈不得，李恕謙的溫柔更成了養分，於是他甘願不動，任荊棘蔓生。

直到指導教授給他一把刀，逼他用盡全力，披荊斬棘，方能窺見未來。


	20. Chapter 20

李恕謙退開之後，小憶才張開眼睛，有些發懵。

李恕謙似笑非笑，「可以上菜了。」

小憶這才注意到服務生手上端著兩個盤子，服務生鎮定地將兩份套餐放在他與李恕謙面前，李恕謙輕聲說：「謝謝。」

「不會，祝兩位用餐愉快。」服務生點了一下頭，便轉身離開。

小憶慘叫一聲，趴在飲料杯後面，「好丟臉喔。」

「會嗎？」李恕謙不受影響，他切了一點自己的烤雞排，叉到小憶盤裡，「你吃吃看。」

「對啊，很丟臉耶，啊嗚——」小憶裝死地趴在桌上不想起身。

李恕謙覺得好笑，「這有什麼好丟臉的，又不是沒看過情侶，趕快吃。」

「這不一樣啦。」小憶慢吞吞地爬起來，叉起李恕謙切給他的雞排，一口咬下，濃郁的香氣在嘴裡散開，雞肉結實飽滿又多汁，「好吃耶。」

「還要嗎？」李恕謙見小憶喜歡，打算再切。

「不用啦，學長吃就好。」小憶也叉了一塊自己的烤肋排到李恕謙盤裡，「學長也吃。」

「嗯。」李恕謙吃了一口，抬眼便見小憶雙手撐著自己的兩頰，笑咪咪地看他。「怎麼了？」

「可以正大光明地看學長吃東西，覺得很開心。」小憶微微笑道。

他不用遮掩自己的感情，能直接了當地表現出戀慕，甚至能當眾親吻李恕謙，所有的一切都像做夢一樣。

李恕謙噴笑道：「這有什麼，快吃吧，菜要涼了。」

「好。」小憶心滿意足地吃起肋排，他吃完一塊，見李恕謙盯著他，嘴角含笑，不禁疑惑地問：「怎麼啦？」

「我在感受你剛剛說的，好像真的是這樣沒錯。」李恕謙一本正經地回答，像在驗證實驗數據。

李恕謙的話沒頭沒尾，小憶更好奇，「什麼東西？」

李恕謙正色道：「看你吃東西，我覺得開心。」

小憶嗆了一口，咳了好幾聲，咳得滿臉通紅，李恕謙正要上前關心，小憶揮手制止對方，他咳了半晌，臉色潮紅，耳根發熱，「學長你說什麼啦！」

「實話實說。」李恕謙滿臉莫名其妙，「不能說嗎？」

「也不是……」小憶小聲說：「這種話，我覺得在外面說，有點羞恥。」

「你剛剛也在外面說這句話，這樣雙重標準不行啦。」李恕謙犀利地吐槽。

「那不一樣。」小憶咕噥一聲，放棄解釋，逕自垂下頭吃東西，避開李恕謙的視線。

李恕謙半撐著頰，忽然覺得學弟吃東西的樣子比自己的食物更吸引人，他索性不吃了，直盯著小憶看。

小憶用餐時習慣把所有的肉排全部切成小塊，再一次吃。他吃了幾塊，察覺李恕謙還在注視他，他不禁彆扭地說：「學長不要看，快點吃。」

李恕謙忍不住又笑，心裡話頓時脫口而出，「小憶，你好可愛。」

話一出口，兩個人都愣住。小憶瞬間抬頭，瞅著李恕謙發怔的臉。

李恕謙很快回過神來，鎮定地說：「我說的是真的。我當年第一眼看到你，就覺得你很可愛。」

小憶哼出一聲，「男性被用可愛形容，不知道該不該高興。」

「嗯——」李恕謙沉吟數秒，「但是你當年就小小隻的，我覺得這學弟有點太可愛了，要打SEM，會不會搆不到機台，無法倒液態氮？」

「對啦，我就搆不到，才要叫學長啊。」小憶自暴自棄，開始碎碎念，「上次在全聯買調味料，我不是也叫你去拿嗎？東西放那麼高幹嘛，矮個子沒人權啦。」

李恕謙不贊同地說：「你這樣很好，很可愛，我很喜歡。」

小憶彷彿瞬間卡彈，他抿了抿唇，輕聲道：「就說不要在外面講這種話啦。」

「那在外面可以說什麼？」李恕謙一臉受教。

「一般的話都可以啦，學長快點吃，還有不要一直看我。」小憶匆匆交代，又低下頭吃東西，決心不受李恕謙影響。

「回家就可以了嗎？」李恕謙抓住關鍵，「那我們要逛多久？幾點要回家？」

「學長，你要幹嘛？」小憶有點無奈，不知道如何應付李恕謙的問題。

「回家看你。」李恕謙一臉正經，「然後，再親一次。」

「唔。」小憶只覺得自己的臉熱燙得彷彿有火在燒，「好啦，回家再說啦。」

○

吃午餐的過程中，小憶總感覺身後有無數探究的目光，讓他如坐針氈，當然，最熱切的那道目光當屬對面的李恕謙。

他匆匆吃完套餐，就催著李恕謙離開咖啡廳。

小憶原先的計畫是和李恕謙告白成功，兩個人一起逛展覽，來場知性約會。

然而，當他們一走出咖啡廳，李恕謙的手掌頓時下滑，牢牢扣住小憶的掌心，小憶嚇了一跳，忍住反射性甩開的動作，「學長？」

「你想看哪個？」李恕謙泰然自若地問。

小憶的注意力全被相扣的掌心牢牢抓住，李恕謙的的指掌寬大又溫熱，燙得他手心直冒汗，他悄悄收緊，隨意指了一個展，「就、那個吧。」

他任由李恕謙牽著他走，沒注意周遭環境，等他回過神來，已經進了一場五光十色的攝影展。

「可以拍照，你要不要？」李恕謙站在離入口不遠處的小攝影棚前，輕輕搖晃小憶的手臂。

「啊，好。」小憶反射性回答。

李恕謙牽著他走到定位，沒打算放開他，小憶依照工作人員的指示看鏡頭，僵硬得微笑，覺得全世界看向他們的目光都帶著異樣，他將李恕謙握得更緊。

李恕謙察覺小憶的緊張，便藉由相扣的指掌將小憶拉向自己身側，又放開學弟，改用手臂由他身後環住他的右上臂，身體微側。

兩人靠得很近，李恕謙身上的沐浴乳香氣迎面而來，小憶更緊張，手腳不知道該往哪裡擺，他微微側首，瞧向李恕謙，李恕謙正好朝他俯身，嘴唇擦過他的鼻尖，小憶一僵，聽見李恕謙一聲輕笑，下一刻，吻落在他的唇瓣。

直到李恕謙主動退開，小憶才回過神來，他嘴唇微張，訝異地喚：「學長？」

「雖然你說回家才可以親，但我有點忍不住。」李恕謙唇角微揚，「不好意思。」

「不會。」小憶下意識回答，才反應過來，「學長你為什麼——」

「你們姿勢商量好了嗎？後面還有客人在等喔。」工作人員帶笑的提醒打斷小憶的問句，小憶趕緊轉向鏡頭，露出微笑。

「剛剛那個姿勢不錯啊，不要嗎？」掌鏡的攝影師意外地問。

「要。」李恕謙沉聲道，他單手握住小憶的下巴，再度俯身。

小憶瞠大雙眼，見李恕謙的臉愈來愈近，近到他能看清李恕謙的眼睫毛排列的樣子，柔軟的唇瓣碰上他的唇，李恕謙輕輕吮吻他的下唇瓣，小憶的腦袋一片空白，只聽見一聲響亮的「喀咂」。

李恕謙慢慢退開，見小憶滿臉呆滯，忍不住咧開唇角。他牽起小憶的手，「走吧，我們去逛逛。」


	21. Chapter 21

小憶的手有點涼，有點粗糙，指腹之間全都是繭，和芷瑩或詩涵的手很不一樣。原先，李恕謙是想仿照過去對待女友的方式對小憶，他也一度以為自己在這其中會產生混亂，但事實上，小憶不是他過去交往的女性，就像他過去有意識地認知自己的性向，如今，他也不可能去忽略那些相異的性別特徵。

如果讓他去牽同性好友的手，他做不到。但是，他牽小憶的時候卻自然而然，毫無半點勉強。

至今為止，他仍然沒辦法釐清究竟是他真的喜歡小憶到違反自己的性向，還是他在心理上將小憶當成了交往對象，所有的親密舉動就成了理所當然。

一直以來，他知道自己在感情上很被動，和朋友會熱烈追求漂亮女性相比，他經常是在別人告白後，覺得對方合適才決定交往，並在意識到對方是交往對象後，逐漸產生感情。

他的個性很難產生劇烈的情緒波動，也覺得吵架和生氣是浪費時間的事。  
以前，女友要是不高興，他會試圖釐清原因，希望協商解決的方法。

細數過去，這樣做一向有用，直到當年芷瑩跟他因為學位的問題產生意見分歧，無法協商，只剩分手一途。

當時，他不是不難過，甚至有一陣子的心神不寧，指導教授還曾關切過他。  
他為自己拖延到找博士班研究項目的進度而羞愧，便逼迫自己專注在學業上，那很大程度地轉移他的注意力。  
時間一晃眼過了大半年，等他確定題目後，再回想起那段感情，已不再受到影響。

他和詩涵學妹的那段感情就更學術了。  
別說吵架，他們大部分的時間都在實驗室渡過，話題三句不離研究。  
假日出去玩，也都是詩涵提議，他配合。兩人與其說是交往，更像他在照顧學妹。

也許詩涵也有察覺到吧。  
她不只一次抱怨過他從不主動，只會配合。他們對這段關係的期待並不對等，這大概就是他被甩的主要原因。

他曾經想過自己到底適合什麼樣的女孩子，但卻毫無頭緒，他便想，不如一切隨緣。  
等他年紀再大一些，會走父母的路相親，找一個對未來有共識的人成為另一半，一起生兒育女，平穩過活。

那時候，他從未想過，有一天他會因學弟的痛哭而心慌意亂，那是他生平第一次感覺到劇烈的情緒起伏，胸腔的空氣被全部擠壓，疼痛到無法呼吸，炙烈的痛楚讓他永生難忘。

後來，小憶在睡夢中迷迷糊糊地告白，熱烈的喜悅席捲他全身，他再遲鈍無感也知道小憶對他的不同，他一邊對未知的世界感到踟躕，一邊又不願違背本心拒絕小憶。

他連自己的想法都沒整理好，又看不清未來，盲目地答應小憶，只是一種不負責任。

如果他答應了卻做不到，讓小憶在他面前哭泣——  
李恕謙咽下唾液，悄悄瞥向身旁觀賞攝影作品的學弟。

他不想讓小憶失望，他不想讓小憶難過。

這幾日，他想得更多，更遠，更清楚。  
然後，開始等待。  
等小憶當著他的面，再一次將自己的感情攤開在他面前，到那時候，他也會完全坦誠，說清所有他的擔憂，和這段感情的風險。

小憶不知道，他早已發誓，如果小憶願意冒險，接受這樣不完全的他，作為回報，他一定不會再讓小憶哭。

@

小憶盯著照片發怔。  
他驚愕的表情很明顯，將李恕謙含笑的嘴角襯得更加鮮明。

他望著李恕謙將照片買下來，又牽起他的手。

「要回去了嗎？」李恕謙問。

「啊，嗯。」他跟著李恕謙走到停車場，李恕謙甚至幫他開了副駕駛座的門，他連忙阻止，「學長不用這麼做啦，我又不是女生。」

「喔，不用嗎？」李恕謙想了數秒，像在羅列腦海裡的清單，「那還有什麼你希望我做的，儘管說出來。」

「這我能自己做，不用你啦。」小憶失笑道，感覺李恕謙對他過於小心翼翼，「有需要的事，我會跟你說。」

「嗯。」

李恕謙繞回駕駛座，拉開車門，坐進車裡，準備開出車位，小憶幫著注意路況。

汽車通過閘門口後，一路上，兩個人都沒開口。  
氣氛突然變得有點冷淡。  
小憶本想打破沉默，又不確定李恕謙在想什麼，他抿了抿唇。

兩個紅綠燈過去，李恕謙出聲道：「想什麼？怎麼不說話？」

「沒有。」小憶回答，又反問：「那學長呢？」

「我想你可能想說點展覽心得，所以在等你開口。」李恕謙分神看他一眼。

小憶心裡一鬆，笑道：「學長想說什麼就說。」

「我沒什麼想法。」李恕謙實話實說，「我沒認真看。」

「那你還逛了——」小憶看著錶算時間，「一個半小時！」

「嗯。」李恕謙應聲，「有那麼久？」

「對啊，那你在幹嘛？」小憶更好奇，「不想看的話就說，我們可以早點出來。」

「喔，我都在想你。」李恕謙直接了當地回答。

「蛤！」小憶愣了數秒，羞窘至極，「幹嘛想我！我就在旁邊！」

「我在想可以做什麼，可以怎麼做，你會高興。」李恕謙更直白。

「這樣很多了啦！」小憶又害羞又無奈，「學長你這種話，我受不了。」

「嗯？」李恕謙意外地問：「不能說實話？」他以為坦誠是交往的先決條件。

「每次都這樣。」小憶咕噥一聲，轉移話題，「你晚餐想吃什麼？」

「你回家後馬上要煮嗎？」李恕謙還記得原本的計畫，「那你什麼時候有空？我們可以再親一次。」

「學長！」小憶面紅耳赤地叫道，「這種事不要問我！」

「嗯？」李恕謙更意外，「你生氣了？對不起啊。」

「不是！」小憶覺得無力，「就是、你想親就親，不要問。」他愈說愈小聲，忽然覺得已經不認識說出這句話的自己。

「好。」李恕謙笑道，「你說的喔。」

話是那麼說，不代表小憶預期到當他們倆走進家門，門關上的那一刻，李恕謙會伸手壓在門板上，俯下頭輕吻他。

他一僵，嘴自然微張，李恕謙試探性地將舌頭伸進他嘴裡，輕輕碰觸他的舌尖，他微微顫抖，闔上眼睛，用舌尖回應李恕謙的碰觸。

李恕謙受到鼓勵，舌頭進得更深，輕舔他的舌面。

小憶看似鎮定，心裡卻激動萬分。  
今天，他暗戀的人答應他的告白；今天，他喜歡的人主動吻他；今天，李恕謙吻他時嘴角含笑。  
這是不是代表他可以更貪心？

小憶心一橫，主動捲住李恕謙的舌頭，用力吸吮，李恕謙熱烈地回應他，舌頭反覆繞著他的舌，唇齒摩擦的聲音讓小憶更加情動，他忍不住伸手抱住李恕謙的背，動情地來回撫摸。  
李恕謙呼吸的頻率頓時加快，舌頭更往裡探，同時抱住他的腰，手自然地從上衣下擺探進去，摸上他汗濕的背脊。

小憶嗚咽一聲，被李恕謙觸摸的皮膚彷彿張開所有的毛細孔，敏感地能感知男人指掌的紋路，他情不自禁地抱緊李恕謙的背，兩個人的身體緊密相貼，他更往前，身體下意識扭動摩擦，讓這個吻更加煽情，情慾滿溢。

李恕謙粗喘一聲，猛然拉開距離。  
小憶茫然地張開，見李恕謙滿臉懊惱，他心裡一沉。  
他太得意忘形了。  
李恕謙今天才接受他，甚至都不確定能不能喜歡他，他就貿然貼上去，袒露出他深層的慾望，李恕謙會不會被嚇跑，當作一切沒有發生？  
他愈想，心愈涼。

李恕謙後退兩步，摀住下半邊臉，別開眼，沒看他。  
小憶喘了幾口氣，他癱在門板上，只覺得雙腿無力，他盯著地板，慢慢貼著門板下滑，蹲坐在地。

比起難過，更多的是深沉的無力感。  
他那麼努力，好不容易徵得李恕謙的允諾，求到交往的機會，明明只差臨門一腳，卻被自己給弄砸了。  
是不是他們終究沒有緣分？他的感情出路是不是已經到盡頭了？

小憶自嘲地抬眼，這才後知後覺地發現他正對著李恕謙的下腹，而隱在寬鬆的牛仔褲下方，有一處不明顯的隆起。

他詫異地仰頭，只見李恕謙表情侷促，「這是自然反應。」

小憶吞了一口唾液，李恕謙仍側過臉，看向遠方，彷彿像在對不知名的生物低聲告解：「你那樣摩擦，我受不了。」


	22. Chapter 22

李恕謙硬了。  
因為他。  
在跟他接吻之後。

小憶盯著對方的下腹，呼吸變得更急促，他鬼使神差地伸出手，摸上李恕謙的褲頭，感覺到李恕謙一震，他在李恕謙反應過來之前解開男人的褲勾，拉下拉鍊，扯下內褲，昂揚的性器彈出來，差點打上他的臉。

他吞了一口唾液，傾身上前，張嘴將男人的性器含進去，性器特有的腥燥味、汗味，混著一點點沐浴乳的味道竄進鼻腔，他嗆了一口，稍稍退後，含住性器的頂端，他微微仰頭，抬眼看向李恕謙。

李恕謙瞠大了眼睛，似乎是被他的舉動嚇住。  
小憶有些慌亂，深怕自己做得太多太超過，他下意識吞嚥唾液，口腔微微內縮，一瞬之間，他感覺到嘴裡的東西脹了一吋，更硬更燙。

他心跳飛快，抬眼看向李恕謙。  
男人漲紅了臉，手掌輕輕放到他頭上。

小憶微微調整位置，又深吸吸，忽然間，一口氣將李恕謙整個含進去。  
堅硬的柱體直戳喉嚨，他被嗆得忍不住嚥反射，喉頭深處抵摩著男人的性器。

李恕謙粗喘一口氣，下意識將小憶的頭顱往裡壓。

小憶沒經驗，再度嗆咳，生理性的淚液盈滿眼眶，他委屈地抬眼，李恕謙這才意識到自己做了什麼，他掩住下半張臉，往後退開。

小憶瞬間識破李恕謙的意圖，他雙手握住李恕謙的腰，深吸一口氣，再度將男人深深含入。他學得快，這一次，他沒將性器含到底，那成功避免嗆咳反應。  
然後，他用雙手合住李恕謙露出的下半部。

他逐漸習慣腥燥的氣味，便開始上下移動頭部，吞吐李恕謙的性器，同時感覺到男人的性器在他嘴內微微顫抖。  
小憶的性慾頓時被勾起，下腹全是熱意。

李恕謙放任他的作為，他就忍不住想做得更多。  
人大概就是這樣，擁有愈多，愈貪心。

他微微吐出李恕謙的性器，在頂端親吻，一邊用手指摩擦過男人的冠狀溝。

李恕謙喘息的頻率瞬間加劇，濕熱的情慾將理智和現實罩上一層薄紗，小憶似乎是被誰牽引了，他換成跪姿，雙膝叉開，單手拉下自己的褲頭拉鍊，掏出自己的性器，順著自己吞吐的頻率套弄他自己。

他邊動邊抬頭，見李恕謙直直盯著他，瞳孔放大，鼻翼微張，彷彿所聞所見讓他極其興奮。  
李恕謙的反應給了他鼓勵。

小憶加快吞吐的速度，另一手順著自己最敏感的區域揉撫，兩個人喘息的聲音重疊，愈來愈響。

聲音愈響，身體愈興奮。  
李恕謙下意識按著小憶的頭顱往內壓，小憶順他的意移動，李恕謙喘息的聲音微微發顫，小憶知道對方快要高潮，他更賣力地吸吮移動，自瀆的動作跟著加快。

在瀕臨頂端的那一瞬間，李恕謙猛然推開他，他的牙齒輕輕刮過男人的性器，口中的柱體一抖，在離開小憶的嘴前已然開始噴發，一路噴濺，濺得小憶滿臉都是。

小憶被體液弄得睜不開眼，隱隱約約感覺到某種堅硬的柱體拍上他的臉頰，同時聽見李恕謙懊惱的聲音，「喔——」

「你等等！」李恕謙匆忙交代道。

然後，他聽見跌跌撞撞的腳步聲匆匆遠離，又聽見水流聲，接著聽見李恕謙慌亂的腳步聲再度返回。

他感覺到冰涼的毛巾觸感碰上他的臉頰，緩慢移動，擦拭他的臉。

小憶重新睜眼時，只見李恕謙滿臉懊惱，下身凌亂，挺立的性器還垂著在褲頭外，性器頂端和地板都是白濁的體液。

「那個、」李恕謙尷尬地拿著毛巾，「我去洗毛巾。」

小憶不知道自己是哪來的勇氣，總而言之，他在那一瞬間跳起來，抓住李恕謙的手腕，他垂眼看向李恕謙亢奮的下身，「學長，你還硬著。」

他不用看李恕謙的臉都能感覺到李恕謙的瑟縮，像是被迫裸體在台上跳舞的那種想立刻逃離現場的尷尬，他直直盯著李恕謙的性器，舔了舔唇，「學長，雖然我不是女生，不過，你有沒有試過腿交？」

「呃——小憶，那個，我覺得，不用勉強。」李恕謙被小憶扯著走，兩個人跌跌撞撞地進浴室，小憶脫掉褲子，站上浴缸旁的台階，背向李恕謙，雙腿微微分開站立，他向後伸出手，指著自己的臀縫下方，「插這裡的話，聽說會爽喔。」

「那個，我覺得真的不用這樣。」李恕謙尷尬到無地自容。

「我轉過去的話，你就看不到臉了吧，就算不是女生也沒差吧。」小憶無視他的拒絕，自顧自地說。

李恕謙聞言一怔，他瞧向背對他的小憶，學弟甚至沒有脫掉上衣，雙手握著自己的左右臀瓣微微分開，露出粉嫩的穴口。  
李恕謙深深吐出一口氣，忽然覺得那景象，色情至極。

「如果你想插這裡也可以喔，同樣都是插到洞裡面，應該沒那麼可怕了吧。」小憶的聲音很平靜，李恕謙卻感覺到某種蒼涼的意味，為對方疼痛的情緒一下子湧上來。

半晌，他扯掉了自己的牛仔褲和內褲，走近小憶，「你轉過來。」

「不要，這樣就很好。」小憶硬聲拒絕。

李恕謙難得強硬地握住小憶的肩，將他整個人扳過身，正面面對自己。李恕謙喘了一口氣，將硬挺的性器插入小憶的雙腿之間，「夾緊。」他低聲說。

小憶合攏了雙腿，感覺到男人熱燙的性器貼著自己的會陰處，他的性器跟著亢奮，他一邊用手握住自己，一邊伸手，抓住李恕謙的上衣下擺。

李恕謙開始前後擺動腰部，他忽然叫道：「小憶。」

「嗯。」小憶輕輕應聲，沒有抬頭。

「你可以看我嗎？」李恕謙低聲問。

「嗯？」小憶緩緩抬頭，對上李恕謙的眼睛。

「小憶。」李恕謙滿臉嚴肅，「如果我在幹你，我一定會看著你的眼睛。」

「嗯？」小憶愣愣地望他。

李恕謙忽然想嘆氣，他伸手扣住小憶的腰，加快挺動的速度，「像是這種事，我不是誰都可以。」


End file.
